Bullet of Love
by Yuniran
Summary: Mafia AU. It was supposed to be a simple mission: kidnap Super Idol Nico Yazawa. Though little did she know, this idol would change Maki Nishikino's life forever. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first fanfic. It took me ages to figure out this site, it was a thousand times more complicated than I thought it'd be (´−｀); t**he only reason this fic exists was because I thought Maki would look hot in a suit (*/ω＼*) ****

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue! Sorry it's short, I honestly have no idea where I want this to go. As of now, I will update this whenever I feel like it. If people are interested, I may make a designated update day. **

* * *

><p>In the midst of a starless night, a bright light filled the sky. A concert stadium, filled to the brim with thousands of people pushing one another aside to get a glimpse of the main attraction. The stage was riddled with decorations, a visually stunning sight. The theme was uplifting and cute, with various stuffed animals, cubes, and other random shapes in lighter colors such as pink and white. Behind it an electronic screen stood high, temporarily showcasing a simple cloud patterned background, though it was pink to match the lighting.<p>

The crowd roared as a small girl ran onto the stage, a cheerful smile plastered on her face, as if being there meant the whole world to her. She wore a puffy dress, showered in various shades of pink. The dress was above knee length, lined with hot pink orbs of various sizes, white frills visible here and there. Her pink striped tights matched the rest of the outfit, though the fluffy white wings on her back pulled it all together. She had the look of an angel, if angels were super idols. The girl's hair was a black, almost raven color, pulled into two ponytails on either side, held up by pink ribbons. Overall, the entire scene, idol and all, was very, very pink.

"Say it with me! Nico nico smile!" The girl yelled into the microphone, her voice filled with excitement as she raised her hands to either side of her head, a signature catchphrase of hers.

The stadium came to life as the idol's words bounced back a hundred times louder, along with the cheers and shouts of encouragement from her fans. The lights around the stadium dimmed until the night sky flooded in, only to be chased out by the spotlight on stage. Sparks shot up from the ground like fireworks, surrounding the idol with fountains of stars.

"Super Idol Nico Yazawa, here to give you an amazing concert! Nico loves you all!" She began with a wave to the crowd as the background music silenced the stadium.

With a deep breath, the idol began to sing.

* * *

><p>"Are you in?" The static voice of a man found its way through the sleek black telephone, though it was quickly lost among the thousands of other voices in the stadium.<p>

"What? I can't hear you, speak louder." A female's voice projected through the line, clutching the phone to her ear.

"I said, are you in?" A reply came through, much louder than before, yet still drowned out.

The voice on the other end sounded tired, too tired to continue with such a farce.

"Never mind, I'm assuming this wretched noise means a yes. Hurry it up if you can, we don't have all night."

With that, a 'click' signaled the end of the conversation. The phone was quickly stuffed into its owner's pocket, with an angry grumble from said person.

"Why was I assigned to this mission? There are plenty of others better suited for it." An irritated voice mumbled as the crimson-haired girl slipped through the sea of people, whom she thought were much too ecstatic about this concert for their own good.

Her face was hidden under a black and white fedora, to go with the matching suit, worn over a white dress shirt with of course, a black tie. She wore black sunglasses to conceal her face, though it must have looked foolish wearing sunglasses at night. Her overall look was dark, easily concealed at night. She was unrecognizable save for her light red hair, a shade not often seen. As were her violet eyes, unseen under dark shades. She moved swiftly, joining the shadows. One would not remember such a person, especially in a crowed rearing the tens, maybe even hundred thousands.

Maki Nishikino, a very gifted student at the age of fifteen. Her father was the boss of an underground mafia group with his only child, Maki, heir to it all. She'd been trained in many types of combat all her life to oversee the mafia in the future, which was something she personally could care less about. She had no interest in it whatsoever, and would rather prefer to live a normal life. Though apparently, that was not an option.

Forced on a solo mission to kidnap the 'one and only' Super Idol Nico, Maki was already in a bad mood. According to the mission briefing, the idol was to be used as ransom against a famous Russian mafia boss, who was rumored to be an old and dear friend of hers. It was a cruel tactic, but none of Maki's business. With her father as boss, she had no choice but to follow the path he wished her to, and do what he asked. The perfect child, per say. This wasn't the first task of this kind she'd been assigned to, but it was certainly the biggest. Capturing one of the largest idols in all of Japan was certainly not going to be an easy task, or a quick one. Any screw up could mean disaster for herself, as well as her father. With a deep sigh, Maki shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _I need to concentrate._

A light, upbeat song flew through the night as Maki made her way to the front of the crowd, eyes scanning the area for an entrance backstage. She had to wait for the perfect moment, the perfect opportunity. Upon finding a door with a large plaque displaying "Authorized Personnel Only", Maki relaxed a bit, waiting for the concert to end. _I'll make my move once everything is over. _Opening her ears to the song that shook the stadium, she mused in her thoughts._ I suppose her music isn't that bad..._ Maki thought to herself as her lavender eyes slowly made their way towards the girl on stage, whose voice echoed in the redhead's mind. A light tinge of pink crawled its way onto Maki's cheeks as she found she was unable to look away. The idol was mesmerizing with her shimmering ruby eyes and silky raven hair, which shone in the spotlight. Maki was close enough to see small beads of sweat clutching to her face, soon flinging off as she elegantly danced across the floor. Each move was perfect, precise, as if she'd practiced it a million times. Her skin looked soft, and a part of Maki longed to touch it. She was almost...cute.

"No. I shouldn't be thinking of these things." Maki whispered, reluctantly tearing her eyes off the girl. _Of course she'd be beautiful, she's an idol after all. Wait, beautiful? N-No...I was just admiring her looks as an idol, that's all._ As far as she was concerned, her job was to kidnap this 'Nico', then be done with it.

Though she would soon see that she could never have been more wrong.


	2. I'm Not Your Fan

**A/N: I'm publishing this chapter a little early, since the prologue was a little short! I also had a bit more time on my hands because school was cancelled the other day. Anyway, I think I will start to try update weekly, but I haven't decided which day. **

**This chapter is more to get the ball rolling, sorry if Maki seems a little mean. I didn't want them to hit off immediately, so it leaves room for development. (;´・`) There will be a lot more fluff in the next chapter for sure, don't worry. I hope you all enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

**[EDIT] I forgot to say I am going to be switching POV's each chapter! If you want the story to be written in only one POV, go ahead and tell me in the reviews so I can sort that all out. **

* * *

><p>The melody poured flawlessly out of the girl's mouth, fluffy words hanging over the audience like clouds before dispersing to make to make room for new ones. Nico found her smile was plastered to her face, as if it was glued on. She couldn't frown right now, not that she wanted to.<p>

Despite having sung these songs tens of hundreds of times in both rehearsal and performance, she never lost enthusiasm. Every concert was a new experience; new stage, new people, new day. The melody may be the same, but everything was quite different. The stadium in front of her was a sea of people, illuminated by rainbow stars. In contrast to the dark night sky, the glow sticks shone a thousand times brighter. Nico swore she could have made her own galaxy.

The idol's body moved unconsciously as she sang, moving to the rhythm of the music. There was something about the way she could hear her voice projected across the stadium that made her so happy. All these people came out to see her, to listen to her. They sang along to the lyrics she composed, wore clothes she designed, repeated her catchphrase, and more than she could ever ask for. All her hard work had finally paid off.

The last note of Nico's final song ended, sparks flying out of the ground once more, as it did in the beginning. She was breathing hard, small beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. The crowed roared, though she couldn't help but feel sad it was over. Of course there'd be more, but the stage felt like a second home.

"Thank you all! Nico nico smile! Don't forget, Nico loves you!" She shouted with happiness brimming from her voice as she practically sang her catchphrase, adding the actions with them.

The crowed repeated said catchphrase as Nico waved a final goodbye, hopping off the stage in a cute manner. As soon as she made it off stage, she sighed and slowed her pace. Performing was fun, but it took a lot out of her. Despite training to become an idol, she still didn't have the best endurance. With a sigh, she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Though despite all the hard work, she enjoyed being an idol. Wearing cute costumes, singing and dancing on stage, everything was a blast. Though the best part would have to be the fans. Nico loved seeing the smiles on their faces as they stood in the crowd. Knowing it was her who brought those smiles made her feel warm inside, a feeling she never wanted to let go of. _  
><em>

"Alright! That went well." She huffed, bringing her hands to her hips as she spoke to herself.

Around her, people rushed and scrambled to get everything back in order. Staff ran back and forth carrying various props, electronics, and chords from the stage. Apparently, there was another concert scheduled to happen very soon after hers, so they'd be in trouble if the next group arrived before they finished cleaning. Though it wasn't Nico's responsibility to pack up, so she thought nothing of it.

"Miss Nico! Will you be needing anything else?" A girl called out to her, seemingly stressed as she was attempting to carry more than she could. Her hair was a mess, and sweat was visible on her neck and face.

"No. I'm tired, I think I'll just go home." Nico replied with a lazy tone, almost opposite to her idol persona.

With a nod, the girl ran off to her own business. Nico shrugged, continuing on to her dressing room. She didn't have a designated assistant, everyone just offered to do things for her. It was convenient, though she felt bad for not knowing any of their names. There were just too many. A door she recognized as the changing room was visible in the distance, a bit away from all the hectic chaos on and around the stage. _Finally some quiet, all that noise was giving me a headache. Those dummies should consider my health too, Super Idol Nico Yazawa can't get a headache._ Nico thought to herself as she crossed her arms and pouted.

A figure stood by the door of the changing room, one that Nico had not seen before. She was dressed all in black, though she had a somewhat professional look to her. Her face was hidden under a fedora, though her red hair stuck out from the whole shady image. Nico didn't notice her at first, as she blended in with the dark-colored walls. _Probably just another staff member here to ask if I need anything._

"I'm fine, one of your friends already asked if I needed anything." Nico stated firmly, signaling for her to move aside. "You can go now, I have things to do."

"Are you Nico Yazawa?" The girl inquired, though it sounded as if she already knew the answer.

Nico stared at the well dressed girl for a few seconds, realization dawning on her as her eyes widened. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small black pen.

"You should have told me you were a fan!" Nico put on her idol smile, her entire demeanor changing in a mere second. "Sorry if Nico was mean to you! What do you want me to autograph?"

"Sorry," The mysterious girl whispered, suddenly moving quicker than Nico could follow.

One second she was in front of her, the next behind. Nico was only able to get out a short "Wha-" before a cloth was firmly places over the lower part of her face. Caught completely off guard, her eyes widened as her brain caught up with the current situation, though it was too late. The world around Nico became fuzzy as she had no choice but to breathe in the chemicals, her weak struggles futile before her vision slowly faded to black. The whole ordeal was silent, save for a marker that fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"I'm not your fan."

* * *

><p>When Nico finally came to, the first thing she saw was darkness. She couldn't tell where she was, and her head was aching. <em>What happened...<em> The idol recalled the previous events, though a lot was still covered in haze. The ground underneath her was soft. Wait, soft ground? With a stroke to this furry floor, she deduced it wasn't the ground, but a chair. Her head was spinning, or maybe it was the floor? Something was rumbling, and the light vibrations made her feel sick. As her eyes finally adapted to the dark, she understood where she was.

"A car? Whose car?" Nico's eyebrows were knit in a mix of confusion, fear, and anger. Looking out the tinted window, she could see it was still night-time.

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice called from the driver's seat. "I thought you'd be out for longer, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Nico's eyes widened as the puzzle pieces in her mind were slowly put together. "You!" She shouted, standing up on shaking legs, only to hit her head on the roof of the car, causing her to fall back to her original position. "My arms!" Another shout, though it was directed to no one in particular as she tried to wriggle out of the tight ropes around her slender wrists. Her ankles were tied as well, though they were loose enough to allow some movement.

"Yes, me. Now quiet down back there, it's annoying."

"I won't quiet down! And no one calls Super Idol Nico Yazawa annoying! I demand to know what's going on here!" Nico stood up once more, careful of the ceiling, and waddled her way towards the front of the luxurious car.

It was wide, with two long seats on either side of the car, enough space in the middle for someone to walk through. It wasn't as long as a limo, but it was close. From the outside, it could probably pass for a fancy looking, normal car. The floor of the car was lined with a very soft ivory fuzz, and the seats with a similar design. Under any other circumstances, Nico would have loved to take a rude in such a vehicle.

"What do you _think_ is going on? You've been kidnapped, idiot." The voice replied, irritation almost visible. "I don't care who you are, you're giving me a headache."

"I know that much!" Nico retorted, offended. "Don't call me an idiot."

Maki only groaned in response, keeping her eyes on the road. Nico sat down in defeat, letting herself gently fall back onto the soft seats. At least she was kidnapped by this girl, rather than some man. That was a bit reassuring, but kidnapping was still kidnapping. When she was young, her mother told her 'If anyone were to kidnap you, they'd bring you back in no more than five minutes.' Nico was once offended by this, but now she had to bank all her luck on annoying her kidnapper to the point she is released.

"Heeeey, I'm huuungry." Nico complained in a dead voice, dragging out her words as much as possible.

"Is that my problem? I told you to stop talking. You're in no position to make demands right now."

"Come oooon!"

"No means no."

Nico pouted, banging her hair against her captor's seat. What else could she do...this girl seemed unfazed by her annoyance tactics. Another idea popped into her mind as she stood on her knees, leaning against the driver's seat.

"You haven't even told me your name! I want to know who kidnapped the greatest idol in all of Japan!" Her attitude changed at once, from her normal personality to her sweeter idol persona.

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"Why are you being that way?" Nico pouted, trying to sound as if she were hurt by the other's words. "You can't just kidnap cute idols and tie them up, unless you're into that kind of thing..."

The car stopped abruptly, Nico's smug face flung into the fur covered seat.

"Hey! What the hell was that?! I could have gotten hurt you know!" Her tone returned to normal as she complained, a bit confused when she didn't get a response. Had she done it? Was the girl uncomfortable enough to let her go?

"You...y-you wanted food right?" The girl asked from the driver's seat, slowly pulling over and parking the car.

_Was that a stutter I heard?_ Nico chuckled to herself, watching in amusement as the crimson haired girl stormed out of the car, locking it behind her. _She kidnapped me, but_ _maybe she isn't so bad after all..._


	3. Midnight Chase

"Who does she think she is..." Maki grumbled to herself, double checking the car was locked before turning away from it.

She didn't trust the idol enough to open any windows. _It'll only take a few minutes, she'll be fine._ Violet eyes scanned the area, searching for a place she could buy something small for Nico to eat, after all she had to assert dominance over the rude girl. It would be only a snack, so Nico didn't see her as a pushover. She didn't seem to understand her situation, at least that's what it seemed like. She talked as if they were friends, as if she weren't tied up in the back of some car. If only she'd shut up for five minutes. Maki didn't know whether she was doing it on purpose or not, but leaving that god forsaken car was bliss. The idol had a completely different attitude off stage, it was honestly baffling how Nico could change her persona that drastically in such a short amount of time. She had parked the car next to a tall building where it would be invisible in the night, hidden by the shadows. It would spell out trouble if someone were to try and steal the car, especially with Nico inside.

The street was full of peace and quiet, with only a few people holding small conversations here and there. Maki paid no attention to the general public's trivial matters. During her first couple of missions, she envied others. Those people who were able to live their own lives, and pursue their own dreams. On occasion she questioned why she had to be born into such a family. There were things she wanted to do in life, things she would never be able to accomplish. Though after a while, Maki learned to live with it. This life was a dark one, this life was one she could not run away from. Her fate was sealed, and there was nothing she could do about it. 'Live to die another day' was the motto she forced herself to live by, in hopes of one day leaving the mafia business forever. It was dangerous business, and she had come face to face with death quite a few times, much more than she would have liked.

More or less, this area was deserted. It was late at night, after all. The moon held no power in the sky, its slender crescent shape barely visible in the sky. Darkness occupied the street, illuminated by only a few streetlights that were placed too far away from each other for their own good. The street itself was hidden behind a garden of concrete; tall, hard buildings budding from the ground. It was almost like a back alley, but bigger. It was nothing visibly stunning, the road broken and cracked. Gravel crunched under her feet, their hundreds of crumbled voices unheard by the girl. There weren't many stores around. To her left she spotted the entrance to an underground club, and to her right there was bare emptiness. Past the club there were a few locked doors, presumably closed for the night.

In the distance, the bright sign of a convenience store caught her attention. The sign displayed '24/7' in big neon blue letters, and as Maki got closer she could see another matching sign in the window reading 'OPEN'. The glass electronic doors opened for her as she stepped inside, a loud ringing noise welcoming her. The cashier seemed to be falling asleep, apparently the night shift wasn't for everyone. From the looks of it, the convenience shop was smaller than average. Given its location, it probably didn't get much business anyway. It held only the essentials; drinks, snacks, small packed lunches, an assortment of desserts, and other miscellaneous items such as umbrellas and toothbrushes. Maki frowned, staring at all her choices. "I should have asked what she wanted..." The fiery haired girl thought out loud. "No, then she'd think I'm doing this for her..." After browsing the aisles for a few minutes, she made her way to the dessert section. There was an immense assortment donuts, and they were fairly cheap. Maki picked up a strawberry frosted donut, sliding it into the bag with a glove covered hand. She casually walked to checkout, a finger twirling a lock of her red hair. It was a habit, though she didn't see a reason to stop.

For a while now, there had been a couple others loitering around outside the shop. Maybe five or so minutes ago, a jet black Lamborghini pulled up to the shop, and hadn't moved since. Maki wasn't an idiot, she knew they were there for a reason. Waiting, most likely. As if Nico didn't make her night hard enough, now she had to deal with whoever it was outside. Every so often she took a glance outside, veering her eyes at the unknown vehicle. The transaction took longer than she would've hoped with the tired clerk. After sorting everything out, she exhaled deeply before stepping out the door, which repeated its welcome ding, filling the silence. Maki stood in front of the car, waiting. Two girls exited said car and stood before her. One had long, silky looking azure hair, and gave off a serious aura, especially with her mouth pursed together in a thin line. The other's hair was light brown, almost grey, with a lock of hair tied up in a peculiar style on the side of her head, held there with a white bow. The smile on her face could have outshone the streetlights. From looks alone, they seemed almost opposite in personality, if Maki were to judge. They stood about the same height, and wore similar trench coats and scarves, though the brown haired girl's looked more stylish, with fur lining around the neck area.

"Are you the one who took Nico Yazawa?" The one with the blue hair spoke up first, her voice firm.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?" Maki replied nonchalantly, knowing these to be others in Japan's various mafia groups. It was actually more of an assumption, since they already knew of Nico's disappearance. Yes, she was a national super idol, but it had been too soon for the general public to realize she was gone. Though lately, many other mafia groups rose to the surface. In many recent cases, families had made alliances to strengthen their names, these two were probably part of such an organization. Or at least they didn't look related whatsoever. The Nishikino family was quite well known throughout Japan for being powerful on its own, not needing the burden of alliances. Some would call it pride, and others arrogance. Though the strongest organization in Japan at the time being was led by a Russian, who was slowly conquering the country. They were shrouded in mystery. Maki tried time and time again to find an information broker who had literally anything on the newcomers, say the only information found by anyone was the rumors of Nico Yazawa's friendship with their boss. Though rumors were rumors, no one knew the truth. For now, she just had to be wary of others. This mission was important to the success of her family. A lot of money could be made, and she didn't want to be the one to get blamed if things went wrong. Maki shook her head, storing her thoughts for later.

"What's it to me? This is our turf, Nishikino. You have no business here."

The way the brunette just stood there silently with a smile on her face was intimidating. _I can't take on the both of them..._ Maki thought to herself, discreetly searching the area for a suitable escape route if need be. She said nothing in reply to the duo, only giving them a glare.

"Nothing to say? In that case, please hand Yazawa over."

"We'd like to do this peacefully. We don't want to have to take her by force." Finally the brunette spoke with genuine kindness in her voice, obviously preferring a negotiation over a fight.

"What makes you think I'd want anything to do with that girl? Moreover, you don't have any proof it was me." Maki retorted, crossing her arms.

A photograph was thrown towards her, gracefully landing near her feet. It depicted Maki in her current uniform, carrying something, or someone, to a black car behind the stadium. "A little birdy chirped, Nishikino. You should be more careful next time." The girl commented, shooting Maki a grin.

So someone was watching. That might be a problem. Maki's free hand slowly made its way to the holster inside her suit, housing a pistol small enough to remain unseen from the outside. As if her plans were read out loud, the two across from her made their move. The brunette ran towards the car, while the other took the offensive. A knife whizzed past the girl's face at lightning speed, grazing her right cheek. Warm liquid dribbled down the cut, though she ignored it while whipping out her pistol, flicking the safety off with a nimble finger before pulling the trigger. She fired a few warning shots as she fled from the scene, rushing towards her own car. Behind her, the sound of an engine filled the night like the roar of a beast, its claws scraping against the pavement with loud screeching noises. Maki made a run for it, praying she'd be able to reach her vehicle in time. She flung open the drivers seat, throwing herself inside as she slammed the key into it's hole, starting up the engine.

"What took you so long?! Nico's tummy can't wait forever! Hey, what happened to your face-" The idol was interrupted as a bagged donut came flying at her.

"Shut up and get down." Maki ordered, gunshots riddling the back of the car as she drove her foot into the gas pedal, a similarly coloured black Lamborghini in tow. Thankfully Nico listened to her, probably out of fear. As soon as the bullets hit, she could see the panic in Nico's ruby eyes. She felt bad for the idol, having to cope with this right after being kidnapped. Though it wasn't as if she cared for her or anything. The streets were empty, much to her dismay. They'd need a whole lot of luck to get out of this one. Maki expertly weaved through the twists and turns of the city, though the rivaling car was doing just as well. The redhead glanced at the rear view mirror, frowning as she saw a girl with long brown hair leaning out of the Lamborghini window, a machine gun in hand. With a grunt, Maki reached out of the window, shooting back at the others. Unfortunately it was barely leaving a scratch, compared to the heavy damage they dealt in return.

The car was bullet proof, Maki knew, but it wouldn't hold forever. She could hear each bullet colliding with the armored windows, fearing they'd break any second. _Come on, one good shot. One shot is all I need._ Maki aimed for the tires of the rivaling vehicle, though she missed horribly as she had to keep the car on track. She was almost out of bullets, and the other weapons were in the back of the car. Keeping her eyes on the road, Maki threw the empty gun aside. There was only one way to get out of this, and to do it she'd need the help of a certain raven-haired idol.

"Nico!" Maki shouted, getting the attentions of the other. "Crawl to the back of the car and lift the seat. There should be flash grenades under it. Grab me a few of those, as much as you can." She ordered, implying that Nico need make haste.

"Are you _crazy_?! I'm not moving! Plus, you tied me up! How am I supposed to bring you things like this!" Nico screamed in reply. "Besides, why do you even have that kind of thing in here?"

Ignoring the last part, Maki scoffed. "I don't have time for this! Just do it!"

Maki was relieved to hear shuffling behind her. At least Nico listened to her for this, though she supposed it was only because of the 'life or death' situation. A bullet flew through the window with a loud crack, landing in the passenger seat. Soon after, many other bullets found similar paths into the car.

"Hurry up! We don't have all night!"

"Stop yelling at me, I'm trying! I don't even know what it looks like!"

"It should be the only spherical thing in there. Be careful when you come give it to me. I'll tell you when, make sure to stay down." Maki desperately waited for them to have to reload. That would be the only moderately safe time for Nico to crawl back to the front of the car. The bullets continued to hit like fireworks in the dark of the night. The seat proved to be of more protection than the bullet proof windows. She felt them make contact with the leather seat, though thankfully they stayed there. All of a sudden the shots stopped.

"Now!" Maki watched in the cracked mirror as Nico made her way across the car slowly than she would have liked. "Come on! Why the hell are you so slow?!"

"Shut up!"

Nico turned around, placing the round object in Maki's open hand.

"Only one?"

"Maybe I could carry more _if my hands weren't tied behind my back!_" Nico grumbled, squeaking as the bullets returned.

Maki rolled her eyes, glancing behind them. They were still in pursuit, obviously, getting closer and closer with each second. Increasing their own speed, Maki spotted a sharp turn up ahead. _This is my chance._ She slowed a bit, praying the car would hold long enough against the bullets. As they arrived the turn, Maki pulled the pin out of the grenade, and carefully tossed it behind them, aiming for the side the brunette protruded from the car. She flung the wheel to the left as far as it could go, an ear wrenching screech emitting from the tires as they made a perfect right turn just as a 'boom' sounded directly behind them, following with a loud crash and a bright light. Maki drove her foot into the pedal once more, reaching terminal speed, not looking back. After a few minutes of smooth sailing, she checked behind them. No Lamborghini, no bullets. With a sigh of relief, she slowed to a more legal speed, continuing on until they were a reasonable distance away from their attackers.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked, hoping no stray bullets found their way to her prisoner.

A trembling voice came from behind. "I...think so."

"Good." The redhead whispered, pulling into a near-empty parking lot. This car was a goner, riddled in bullet holes and utterly trashed. _A shame_, Maki thought to herself, _It was my favorite._ Stepping out of the car, she didn't bother closing the door behind her. Smashing the window of a nearby tomato-colored civilian car, she unlocked it. This would have to do for now, though she would have preferred something better. Walking back to her former car, she opened the door for Nico. "Get out, we're ditching this one."

Nico day on the ground, a disgusting pouting fave present. She made no sound nor movement.

"What?"

"I'm. Hungry." She stated irritably.

"Idiot, I bought you a donut! What did you do with it?"

"Right here."

"And?"

Nico turned her body, gesturing at her tied hands. "How am I supposed to eat it like this? Untie me!"

"No." Maki replied without a second thought, ignoring the glare shot her way.

"Feed me."

"W-What?" Maki cursed at the stutter in her voice. She was supposed to be the one in charge, why didn't the other act like she was?

"You heard me. If you don't want to untie me, then feed me." The idol slid the baby pink bag towards her captor.

"Fine..." Maki crossed her arms, looking away with a tinge of pink staining her cheeks. _This is so embarrassing..._ She picked up the bag, sliding out the strawberry iced donut. Holding it up, she stared at Nico's lips longer than she should have. After performing that same night, she probably still had make up on. Nonetheless, she was still

Incredibly alluring. Maki's eyes widened at the realization of her thoughts. She shoved the donut at Nico's mouth as the blush on her face grew deeper, mostly of embarrassment. She was glad it was dark, at least the other girl wouldn't see. Maki held the donut there as Nico enjoyed it, taking slow bites.

"Hurry up..."

"Super Idol Nico Yazawa will take as long as she wants eating her donut." She replied with an insubordinate 'humph'.

"Cut it out already, I thought I made it clear that I don't care who you are."

"Geez, you're so rude."

"I'm rude?!" Maki was about to begin her rant, until she was interrupted by vibrations emanating from her pocket. She pulled it out to see who would be calling her at this hour, dropping the donut as the words 'Father' appeared on the bright screen. Ignoring the panicked noises of a girl who lost half of a perfectly good donut, she answered the call. "Yes, papa." She called, hoping to get straight to the point. Normally her father wouldn't call this late, especially during a mission.

"_Listen Maki, there's been a...problem, of sorts."_

Maki's eyes widened as she listened to the man on the other side of the phone.

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I spent too much time playing the ssb demo (;´ヮ´)ﾉ I decided I'm going to try update weekly now, maybe around Friday/Saturday! I hope you enjoyed, thank you for all the follows and favs! Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. I do like to have feedback so I make the story better for all of you (*´・ｖ・)**

**Also as a heads up the next chapter will be mainly Nico's POV, but it will start at Maki's for a little bit(There may be a surprise third POV, depending on whether or not it fits into the story. It'll happen eventually though). I'll try my best to have it easily distinguishable. See you next week!**


	4. I'll Always Find You

**A/N: Important notice! I'll be changing the rating of this story to T rather than M, because I don't think I'm going to end up putting in any mature content. (Sorry! It may happen, but as of now it's a no.)**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed! It's the last week of school until break, so I'm really busy with work but I wanted to get this out on time. Thank you for all the follows and whatnot! Reviews aren't necessary, but they are appreciated as feedback. **

* * *

><p>"What?!" Maki's eyes opened wide in shock, a disgruntled look plastered on her face.<p>

_I'm sorry Maki. This is the last thing I want to do, you know that. But this is an important job, we can't risk the delivery tonight._

The normally powerful voice of her father bled into a more sympathetic tone. The redhead's father was a good man, despite his illegal occupation.

_I've run into trouble. I'm going to need you to keep the target hidden for now, until I can get us out of this._

"But...she's...I don't…" The girl mumbled useless words into the phone, knowing her fate was sealed. There was little she could do to argue with the man, when he decided something, there was nothing she could do to oppose. Maki's lips drooped into a frown as her eyes landed on the super idol, who was currently pouting over a dropped strawberry iced doughnut, which lay face down on the gravely parking lot floor.

_I know you're against this, Maki. It's only a couple weeks, you should have no problems. The commotion of the holiday season should be suitable for you to keep undercover, but be careful. We're not the only ones out there who saw this opportunity, there are others who have the same idea. Don't let that girl out of your sight._

Maki sighed in defeat, twirling a crimson lock of hair around her right pointer finger. "Yes, Papa." She accepted reluctantly, but with obedience. What about Christmas... With the holiday coming up in a few short weeks, it was becoming more and more apparent that she wouldn't get to spend it with her family. Christmas was one of her favorite time of the year, the time she was able to spend with her busy family. On a normal basis, both her mother and her father's schedules were filled to the brim with meetings and missions and everything in between. It left no time for their daughter, save for a couple days a year. Christmas was one of those days they spent together every year; wearing big, fluffy knitted sweaters, decorating the Christmas tree, eating the annual Christmas dinner, and telling stories to one another. So many good memories were etched into Maki's mind of the December holiday, especially of the man in the big red suit. Santa, who came down the chimney every year to well behaved children like herself, generously leaving gifts behind. Maki smiled at the thought, reminiscing before her thoughts were brought back by a voice that protruded sharply out of the mobile device she held in her hand.

_Maki? Are you still there?_

"Yes, sorry. I understand, I'll keep the target under my vision until you give me word otherwise."

_Good girl. Go ahead and make the drive into Tokyo, and use the penthouse there. It should be sufficient enough. I'll call you when I have more information. Good luck._

With that, the conversation was ended with a soft clicking noise as the line was cut.

* * *

><p>Nico grumbled to herself, staring at the round shape that lie on the ground before her. <em>That idiot...who does she think she is? Dropping my doughnut like that…<em> The idol pouted, feeling a grievous loss in the form of her tasty dessert. It was delicious, at least the two bites she got were. The taste of strawberry lingered in her mouth, teasing her taste buds. The five second rule was already up. Nico attempted to wriggle out of the ropes that constricted her hands, of course ending in failure. She was forced to watch as the snack was so close, yet so far. Fake tears rimmed her red eyes as she dramatically whipped her head to the side, not wanting to look at her fallen comrade.

The past few hours was more than she could comprehend. Never in her life could she imagine this happening to her; kidnapped after a big show, tied up in some random car, and held a bomb for god's sake. The twin-tailed girl believed she would die in that car, she had never been so scared in her life. That was the first time, and hopefully last, that she'd ever experienced such a thing. Guns were something she didn't feel comfortable around, especially when they were aimed at her. She swore her life flashed before her eyes. The fact that the flashback was somewhat short annoyed her, Nico expected something more.

With a groan, the idol shot a glare at her captor, who was taking quite a bit of time talking on the phone. _I wonder who she's taking to..._ Nico sighed, attempting to find something to do in the meantime. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do when you're tied up in an empty parking lot. "Hurry up..." She mumbled under her breath, eyes staring at the other lazily.

As if her whisper were heard, the redhead lowered her phone, sliding it back into its place in her pocket. She walked over to Nico with her arms crossed, a look of defeat on her features.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Nico thought for a moment before replying, "Bad news, but it can't possibly be worse than that." She pointed an accusing finger at the doughnut that lay in between them.

"Shut up, it's not my fault you dropped it."

"Yes it is! You were supposed to be holding it!"

"Whatever. Anyway, the bad news. Some things have happened, and we need to stay here in Tokyo for a week or two..." The girl's voice trailed off with a sigh. "I don't want you causing me any trouble, but hiding you will be hard. Don't bother trying to escape, you can't hide from me. Plus, there are others looking for you, like those two we ran from earlier. So don't be stupid."

"If I'm such an inconvenience, why don't you just let me go?"

The reply came almost immediately, a sharp and simple silenced the unruly idol. "No."

Nico puffed her cheeks. "So what's the good news?"

"I don't have to drive out of Tokyo tonight."

"That's only good for you."

"Obviously. I never said the good news was for you, idiot. We should get going soon, it's already late."

The girl gestured for Nico to get into the passenger seat of the red two-seater. The idol complied without much resistance, as she too was ready to pass out of exhaustion. She watched from the window as the girl with the fiery hair poured some liquids substance on their former car, which lay broken and beaten in the middle of the empty lot. She then took her handgun out of its holster, shooting a single bullet at the vehicle. The night suddenly lit up, flames reaching for the stars. It painted the walls of the lot with shades of orange, yellow, and white, like a beacon of light. Nico stared in awe at the sight in front of her.

"You blew it up?!" She questioned as the other returned to the car, scanning the underside of the drivers side.

"Yes." Was all that came in reply as she worked diligently, snapping multicolored wires and putting them back together.

Nico watched with curious ruby orbs as the engine roared, dying out a few times before steadying its voice. Apparently she had been staring for a while, because the crimson haired girl seemed to notice.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just watching."

The tomato-colored vehicle made its way out of he parking lot, hopping up and down over the loose gravel and rock underneath its feet. Nico stared out the window, her eyes aiming at nothing in particular. Everything was shrouded in darkness, with barely any streetlights around. Buildings surrounded them, so there wasn't much to look at in the first place. Stars could no longer be seen in the sky, only the yellow tinge of a nearby city, full of light. Her eyes slowly trailed back to her captor.

"So if we're going to be spending time together, don't you think its time you told me your name?"

"Maki Nishikino."

* * *

><p>The car ride was rather quick with the lack of traffic in the nightly hours. Neither girl spoke the entire ride, an awkward silence filling the space between them. To avoid speaking to Maki, Nico spent most of the ride staring blankly out the window. She'd taken the route many times before, so the scenery was nothing new. The light bouncing of the car almost lulled her to sleep, her eyes dropping as she leaned on the window. Though she forced herself to stay up as she still did not trust the girl next to her. It was probably safer to stay awake.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Nico complained, finally breaking the silence. She knew it was an immature thing to ask, but something needed to be said. Honestly, the awkwardness made her want to jump out the window.

It was a few minutes before Maki replied with a monotonous "No.".

"How about now?"

"Are you really doing this?"

"You didn't answer my question, Maki."

The redhead's features returned to their previous annoyed state as she turned her head and glared at the idol. "Do you mind? I'm trying to drive here. We'll be there soon, so stop asking."

The black, empty street began to change color as they came closer to their destination. Dark navy sky turned to orange as they maneuvered through the maze of buildings, their multicolored lights shining in each and every direction. Advertisements of various food chains, fashion stores, and movies riddled the sides of the buildings. There were significantly more people walking through the street, though most were probably asleep at the hour. Maki pulled the car around to the back alley of a fancy apartment building. It was a tall, 'U' shaped architecture with many windows, more resembling a hotel or casino. A garden of white and red flowers lined the building, with two large fountains on either side. Little yellow lights illuminated the pathway to the door, which was made of glass with many intricate designs etched into it.

The car came to a halt as Nico fidgeted in her seat, eager to see the inside if the building. For a moment, she forgot she had been kidnapped. She glanced over to Maki, who seemed to be searching through the pockets of her suit for something. She pulled out a long piece of cloth and motioned for Nico to come closer.

"I don't want you to cause any commotion, there are others in there. I'll take it off when we get to my apartment." The girl stated, positioning the cloth over Nico's mouth.

"Hey! Don't-"

The idol's sentence was cut off midway as Maki reached around her head, tying the two ends together. With much protest from Nico, she seemed to he having a hard time. The raven-haired girl froze as the other came closer, her face fully in view. Nico's eyes trailed to the plump, glistening lips of Maki Nishikino. They were curved into a frustrated frown, which matched cutely to the rose colored blush that rested atop her perfect cheeks. Her skin was beautiful; smooth and creamy looking with a great complexion, save for the cut tainting her cheek from the earlier mishap. Deep lavender eyes glimmered, and Nico found she couldn't look away. They were such an odd color, but mesmerizing nonetheless. She felt her own face become hot as she realized she'd been staring for too long.

"What are you looking at?" Came the voice she'd been dealing with all night. Maki sounded more embarrassed than angry, which Nico took note of.

Nico would've come up with a snarky retort to get out of the embarrassing situation, if she was able to speak. Instead, she simply made various grumbles under the soft fabric wrapped around her mouth. Though she immediately regretted it, as the warmth lingered uncomfortably on the cloth.

"Never mind. Let's go." Maki ordered, leading the idol out of the car and into the back of the building.

The inside of the building did not disappoint, holding up the image of the exterior. The walls were a pure ivory, paintings spread out here and there. The floor was a similar smooth, shiny silver, reflecting light off its surface. In middle of the corridor lay a red carpet, ornate designs sewn into the rug. It was what you'd expect of such a fancy apartment. Under normal circumstances, Nico would've loved to explore every nook and cranny of such a gorgeous resort.

The idol kept her pace behind Maki, who seemed to be very wary of her surroundings. Nico was gradually becoming more and more miffed at the constant stops the redhead took, checking around corners to make sure the coast was clear. It took longer than necessary to reach the elevators, which Maki quickly shoved her into, slamming her finger on the button which closed the elevator door with a sigh of relief. Upon stepping into the contraption, Maki pulled her handgun out of her suit jacket.

Nico let out a muffled noise of surprise as a shot was fired at a small black camera situated in the corner of the elevator, directly above the idol. The meager device fell uselessly onto the red rug of the elevator. Maki seemed to think nothing of it, returning the gun to its place without a word, pressing the round button labeled 'PH'. Neither of them spoke a word in the elevator, it was the car ride all over again.

A few minutes passed before the duo reached their destination, a short corridor leading to a plain white door. With a reluctance sigh, the fiery haired girl untied the cloth around Nico's mouth. She was about to make a complaint, though as soon as Maki unlocked said door and swung it open, Nico's jaw dropped.

Two of the four walls were purely occupied by windows, giving a glorious view of Tokyo city. It was as if they were above even space, looking down at the many stars below them. The city could've been its own sky. The walls matched the rest of the building, white as snow. The apartment sported a monochrome theme, with a grey rug spreading across a majority of the main room, ivory marble floor under it. The kitchen and dining area was connected to the corner of the living room, somewhat resembling a venn diagram, if it were made of squares. The main room contained two black leather sofas, positioned next to each other at a right angle. Between them a glass table stood with red lilies atop it as decoration, which went surprisingly well with the color scheme. To the left a spiral staircase of glass rose up, probably to a second floor of some sort. On the other side of the room was a marvelous ebony grand piano.

"You play the piano?" Nico asked without thought, snapping out of her awestruck state.

Maki stared at the instrument, her face full of longing. "I don't play much anymore."

Nico decided to drop the topic, returning to her examination of the penthouse apartment. She was an idol but...her home was nothing compared to this.

"W-Well, this isn't that great. My apartment is nicer..."

Nico glowered at the other as no response came her way. Maki appeared to have disregarded her comment and instead locked the door behind them.

"Don't touch anything, you'll probably break it."

"I'm not a child you know!" The idol puffed her cheeks, making a face at Maki. "Also, will you untie me now? If we're going to be together for a week or two, I don't want to be tied up."

"No."

"Come on Maki! You can't keep me tied up forever."

"Actually, I can."

Nico let out an audible groan, stomping around like a child. _How can I convince her..._ She pondered her thoughts, a light bulb going off in her mind. With an evil grin, she exhaled before turning back to her captor, putting on the most innocent puppy face she could manage.

"Please Maki?" She let the name roll off her tongue, dragging it out longer than necessary. "This is so horrible..." Nico mustered a few fake tears, just for effect, which seemed to be working.

"I-I...um..." Maki stuttered over her words, baffled at the sight in front of her. "I guess I could, but just for tonight...but it's not like I'm doing it for you or anything! Your constant whining is annoying."

_Bingo._ Nico grinned, chuckling to herself as the redhead opened a nearby drawer, pulling out a knife. How many weapons did she have around this place anyway? Not that it really mattered, as long as they weren't pointed at her. The moment her binds were released, the idol sighed in relief, moving around her freed limbs. Nico hopped over the the sofa, plopping herself onto it as she relaxed. "Maki, do you have any food? I'm hungry. Plus, you owe me for that doughnut."

"Who do you think I am? I should've never untied you..."

"Fine, fine. I'll go look for myself."

"No! Just stay there. I'll get you something later."

Satisfied with the reply, Nico stretched out on the comfortable leather surface.

"I'm going to take a bath, don't touch anything." Maki declared, crossing her arms before storming out of the room.

_She's too trustworthy._ The idol boasted over her victory, waiting until she heard the chiming of water pipes coming from above her before bolting out of the apartment.

"I thought I'd never get a chance..." Nico whispered, running to the elevator and smashing her finger against the button pointing downwards. "Hurry up, hurry up..."

When things came down to it, kidnapping was still kidnapping. The idol was waiting for a moment to escape since the very beginning. Maki seemed like a nice girl, but Nico wanted nothing more than to go home. The repeatedly tapped the lobby button within the elevator, fidgeting while the elevator doors took their time closing, as if they didn't want her to go. Her heart beat fast as she rushed out of the elevator at the location they first entered, choosing to backtrack rather than causing a commotion in the main lobby. Nico's plan was simple: escape through the back door from which they'd come, and make it to a pay phone where she could call someone to come get her.

Her plan was going well at the moment. After exiting the elevator, the trip to outside the apartment complex was moderately quick and efficient, allowing her to hide in the dark alleyway between buildings. The raven haired idol cursed at the bright coloring of her dress, which barely remained in tact after everything she'd been through that night. Choosing not to look back, Nico's chest felt like it was going to explode. After running a few blocks, she slowed down her pace, breathing hard. "I think I should be safe here..."

"Safe where?" A familiar voice called out to her, a figure stepping out from the shadows behind her.

Nico froze, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she turned to face the woman behind her, whom she recognized immediately, cursing under her breath. Violet eyes, with hair the color of a burning flame.

Another question came before Nico had the chance to answer. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nico Nico Smile!" The idol chirped her catchphrase, bringing her hands up to either side of her head. "Say it with me Maki!"

Maki was unamused, a frown on her face as she twirled her hair. "Don't take me for an idiot. What made you think I wouldn't see this coming?"

The idol's hands drooped down in defeat, her normal personality returning. She was unsure of what to say, embarrassed and upset that her plan failed so badly.

"Wherever you run, I'll always find you."

"Aww Maki, how romantic!" Nico joked, immediately regretting it as the other's face contorted into a disgruntled look.

Nico closed her eyes as Maki advanced towards her, surprised when she felt something warm grip her hand. She warily cracked open an eye, flushing as she stared at the redhead's hand holding onto her own. "Wh-" she was about to question why, until she was interrupted.

"I-I can't trust you to follow me back, stupid." Maki mumbled, moving her gaze to anywhere but the idol in front of her.

Aghast, Nico made no objection. She allowed the girl to keep possession of her hand, following her as she began their trek back to the apartment. A foreign warmth settled in her stomach, one that wasn't all that unpleasant.


	5. A Short Expedition

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short! School just ended this week, so I had a lot of work to finish and tests and whatnot. I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I got really tired and sick. Because of this, the next chapter will also be in Maki's POV. Since I have the break to write, the next chapter will be a lot longer hopefully(Considering I don't procrastinate writing it)**

**Again, sorry this chapter is a bit uneventful. I hope you all enjoy anyway! I appreciate all the likes/follows/reviews! **

* * *

><p>The walk back to the apartment felt like an eternity. Neither girl said a single word, their hands locked together. Butterflies filled her stomach, and winter didn't feel so cold anymore. A blush spread across Maki's cheeks like wildfire, she was glad it was hidden in the darkness of night. Too embarrassed to look back at the idol following her lead, she picked up the pace. Ignoring the complaints behind her, she wanted to get back to the apartment as soon as possible.<p>

Everything that followed seemed quick and hazy. She remembered laying out a futon for Nico, who collapsed immediately after taking a bath. She was forced to lend the idol her pajamas, which she eventually forked over reluctantly. Maki wanted nothing more than to do the same thing, the night had lasted longer than she would've imagined when she began the mission. Nearly falling asleep in the process, the lavender-eyed girl was barely able to take a bath and make it to bed herself. She was quite confident about leaving Nico alone for the night, seeing she was tired as well. If she had any brains whatsoever, she wouldn't try to escape again for a while. Maki shook her head, slipping under the covers.

_Why did I do that..._ A certain redheaded girl thought to herself as she lay in bed, pulling a fluffy white pillow to her flushed face. Memories of the earlier events flowed through her mind. _Her hand was...so warm..._ Maki found herself unable to forget her actions. Even after she let go, she felt the warmth of the other still lingering on the tips of her fingers, threatening to drop off. "Idiot. Trying to run away from me..." With a deep sigh, she shoved her face deeper into the feather filled pillow, trying to drown out her thoughts with the bliss of sleep. _It doesn't matter, I'm probably just tired. Yeah, tired..._

The morning sunshine fought its way through the curtains, leaving a single, thin ray of white light stretching across the room. Unfortunately for Maki, that light found its way right to her face. She awoke with a groggy moan, squinting at the sudden influx of light. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head, letting out a yawn deep enough to cower a lion. "Time..." She mumbled, unable to fully string together sentences. Her eyes opened wide. _Eleven o'clock?!_ Hopping out of bed, the redhead rushed to the main room, still half asleep. Relief spread over her as Nico remained in the same spot as last night, though she was now sprawled across the floor, her legs spread as she lay on her face, her hands above her head, as if she were addressing her fans with her catchphrase. Maki changed into a simple black shirt with a magenta star on the left side, along with matching magenta sweatpants. Nothing too special, just something to keep her from freezing in the cold weather. She picked up a book she'd been reading and sat down on the sofa, ready to relax for a bit before having to deal with the rude girl.

Though her peace was short-lived. Nico awoke within the next hour or so, immediately demanding food.

"You just woke up, is that all you think about?" Maki put down her book, rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry! Plus, you owe me a donut." Nico complained with a 'I haven't forgotten what you did' look on her face.

The redhead wanted to throw both the idol and her demands into a box and lock them in a closet where she wouldn't have to deal with it. "Fine. I'll go get you food, wait here."

"No. I want to come with you." The raven-haired girl crossed her arms in defiance, puffing her cheeks.

"Are you stupid? Everyone's looking for you. If I took you outside, you'd be recognized immediately."

Nico grinned mischievously, which made Maki a bit uncomfortable to say the least. "But Maki, you see...I am a master of disguise!"

All Maki's worries flew out the door as she stared, dumbfounded at the idiocy of the girl who stood in front of her.

"Well? Here, let me use your clothes." Nico waited for no answer before storming into the master bedroom and into the closet. She stared in awe at the sheer amount of clothes and accessories before reddening in what Maki thought was either anger or embarrassment. "My closet is bigger."

"I guess it can't be helped..." Maki crossed her arms, contemplating how the hell she was going to do this. _Nico won't listen to me, no matter how much I'm against it. This is dangerous, but doable. Maybe._

At that moment Nico hopped out of the closet, and Maki was speechless. The idol wore an ivory blouse with a matching skirt, little frills lining the edges. In the middle of the skirt was a salmon bow, which stood out against the plain white. Her tights were striped grey, and her shoes the same white color as the rest if her outfit, though the tips matched colors with the bow. Nico's ebony hair was tied into two buns, and she sported orange-brown tinted sunglasses. This would've looked fine, if it weren't for the cloth stationed on her head. It was oddly shaped, to say the least. It swirled around, giving off the vibe of possibly strawberry ice cream, or...

"Do I own that?" Maki cringed at the sight of it. The way it swirled made it look disgusting. "Take it off..."

"What? Does it not look good?" Nico turned to the full body mirror that stood on the backside of the closet door, examining her outfit. "I think it looks fine."

The redhead shuffled over to Nico, snatching the pink cloth off the top of her head. Ignoring the protests, she decided to shine light on the girl. "It...i-it looks like fecal matter."

Nico flushed red at the confrontation, stealing back the accessory and storming back into the closet. An agitated "Shut up!" came in reply.

"You know, it's not that hard to pick out something to wear-" Maki began, rolling her eyes and twirling her hair as she stepped into the closet, about to scold Nico more until she halted immediately, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Nico had already undressed. She stood there in indecision, shuffling through the wardrobe clad in her undergarments, which were provided by the other. Nico's lips were tightly knit together and her eyebrows were furrowed as she turned around, her expression sliding into shock as she noticed Maki's presence.

"Wh..." The idol was barely able to release audible words, her face soon matching the crimson hair of the girl who stood in front of her.

"This isn't...! I didn't mean to! I-I was just..." Maki stumbled over her words, wanting nothing more than to run out of there and shove her face into a pillow.

A sly grin found its way to Nico, as she feigned innocence. "M-Maki, you pervert... I'll never get married now!"

"Just...shut up..." Maki tried her hardest to bring back her stoic face, though it was impossible with the blush that riddled her cheeks. "Idiot." She mumbled, reaching into the racks of clothes, pulling out a simple black jacket and throwing it at the girl. "Wear that. I don't want you to be too flashy." With that, she exited the closet, her finger twirling her hair at a rate she felt it would fall off.

"Unbelievable..." The fiery haired girl took a seat on the king sized bed, exhaling a deep breath she'd been holding since she entered the closet. _I was just...admiring her body, that's all. It's not like she looked good or anything_. Maki denied, violet eyes darting around the room, keeping her mind on anything but Nico.

"I'm done!" Nico shouted, jumping out of the closet and striking a pose. "How do I look?"

"Okay, I guess."

"That's it?" The girl dead panned, glaring at Maki.

"Yeah, what were you expecting?" Maki walked over to the other, plopping a pair of sunglasses in her hand. "Your eyes are too noticeable."

"Can we go now?" Nico mused, looking more excited than she should be to leave the apartment.

"Why are you so excited? We're just going to eat." With a sigh, Maki closed any chance of a reply and kept talking. "When we leave this room, you will talk to no one but me, and only if its completely necessary." She began, as if she were a teacher lecturing a child about field trip rules. "Stay near me at all times. If you need to go somewhere, tell me and I'll go with you. Also, y-"

Nico dismissed all the rules with a wave of the hand. "Yeah, yeah, thanks mom."

Maki's cheeks flared in irritation as Nico's words blew a hole in her pride. Ending their short conversation, she swiftly equipped her handgun on a belt within her sweatpants before unlocking the front door, letting herself and the idol through before locking it behind the duo.

"Doesn't anyone else live on this floor?" The idol inquired, finally getting a chance to inspect her surroundings.

The redhead replied nonchalantly, lightly pressing her slender finger to the elevator button, which indicated they were on their way downwards. "No, my family owns the entire floor."

Nico seemed upset at that answer for whatever reason, or possibly jealous. All that came out of her mouth was a whispered "Oh." And a few low mumbles.

The trip to the lobby was a quiet one, neither girl speaking much. Nico asked an occasional question, and Maki answered. She seemed to be more busy examining the apartment building, which the raven haired girl observed with twinkling vermillion eyes. No one payed them much attention, though they did get some looks here and there, nothing to be worried about, really. The automatic glass doors opened for the two, cold, brisk winter air meeting them head on. The sun had already woken up long ago, and by now it sat in its usual spot, dripping its light onto the land. As of now, there had been no snow. The weather reporters predicted it would come eventually, just in time for Christmas. The trees were nothing but branches, a few brown, crumpled up leaves still clinging onto their lives, their brothers and sisters crinkling under the feet of those passing by.

"So where are we going?" Nico asked, placing her hands behind her back as she leaned forward, making eye contact with the other.

Maki thought for a moment, consulting her memory for places she'd seen before. "There's a nice place just down the street. It's a buffet, so you can eat all you want." _And you won't have to bother me later._

"What kind of food is it?"

"Beats me, I've only seen the outside."

"Couldn't you tell from the outside?"

"No? Even if I could, I don't particularly care. Does it really matter?" Maki's voice began to rise, as well as Nico's.

The idol retorted with a basic "Of course it matters!"

Maki could feel the glare jabbing at her side, though she chose to easily ignore it, dropping the subject with a flat "Whatever, idiot."

They continued the walk in silence, a volt of intangible electricity separating the two, growing more and more powerful by the second. It was as if they were the same two poles of a magnet, repelling each other away.

The buffet restaurant gave off a modern, luxurious atmosphere with dark brown tiled walls and a solid white carpet. Rows of various foods were laid out on glass tables, lined up on the other side of the restaurant. There was no line, though many of the seats inside were occupied as Maki and Nico followed the waiter to their table. They weren't paid much attention, as most people were occupied with their own busy lives, especially around the holidays.

Nico immediately skipped off, and all Maki could see in her dark ruby eyes was greed. "What an idiot..." The girl's voice trailed off as her own vision shot to a large chocolate fountain, positioned next to a table full of desserts; cakes, pies, doughnuts, you name it, it was all there. If that wasn't enough, a self-serve ice cream machine stood next to the dessert haven.

Resisting the urge to head straight there, Maki filled a small plate with various lunch foods before returning to their table. "What's taking her so long?" She thought out loud, taking a bite of her meal as she searched the room for the idol.

Maki felt her eye twitch as a familiar face walked towards her, balancing three plates full of desserts with her only two hands. She looked as if she was about to fall, though Maki made no attempt to help the girl.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing a finger at the plates Nico considered 'lunch'.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to eat real food?"

"Are you saying this _isn't_ real food?" Nico plopped herself down across from Maki, licking her lips before digging in.

The redhead continued picking at her food, though her lavender eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the ice cream machine. "You're such a child..." She muttered, watching in anguish as Nico ate dessert before the main course. That was something unheard of, an act that lead to long lectures from parents about staying healthy and watching what you eat, though apparently none of that applied to 'Super Idol' Nico Yazawa.

"I'm not an idiot, Maki. I see you eyeing that ice cream machine over there." The raven haired girl spoke in between bites as she devoured her cake. "Don't be so uptight, just go get some."

"I'm not uptight! I-I was just about to, you don't need to tell me what to do." Maki retorted, forcefully standing up and storming over to said machine, more dramatic than what was necessary. After a bit of pondering and indecision, she filled a stainless steel cup with vanilla ice cream, carefully spreading rainbow sprinkles on it as if one screw up would end the entire world.

"And you say _I'm_ the child." Nico chuckled to herself as Maki returned, her cheeks sprayed with pink.

"S-Shut up..."

* * *

><p>After an hour of silence and occasional bickering, the duo finished their lunch. <em>Freeloader.<em> Maki thought to herself as she paid the cost of the buffet for the both of them. "At least we wasted a good hour or so." She mused, trotting to the bench where Nico awaited her, one leg crossed over the other. "Get up, we're going back."

"Whaaat?" The idol's spirits dropped, a hint of disappointment in her tone as she dragged out the word. "The day is still young! Come on Maki, let's do something fun!"

"No. Have you forgotten your place? We just came out to eat, that's it." _This is already stretching it. If someone were to notice..._ No, she didn't want to imagine the problems it would cause. Her father was working his best to keep this mission successful, and that it would be. It was her responsibility to see it through to the end.

"Can we at least go to the mall? Look, it's right there! Super close, we'll be fine!"

"No means-" Maki stopped mid sentence, discreetly scanning the area around them. Something felt amiss. "On second thought, let's go to the mall. But only for a little bit."

"R-Really?"

The redhead couldn't help but sigh at Nico's shocked reaction. She wasn't that harsh, was she? Shaking her head and ridding herself of those useless thoughts, she motioned for Nico to get up. "Really. But remember the rules I told you before, they apply now more than ever."

_We're being followed._


	6. Only A Mission

The mall bustled with men and women of all ages, rushing around in and out of shops, keeping to themselves as they readied for the holidays. With Christmas just around the corner, sales exploded. From high-end fashion stores to simple department and convenience shops, signs reading various sale percentages blanketed the complex, any customer's haven. The building was blanketed in Christmas decorations: rails were wrapped with ribbons and tinsel, snowflakes hung from ceilings, and blow up Christmas idols such as snowmen and reindeer. Though the most prominent decoration was the immense Christmas tree that stood at the heart of the mall, topped with a single golden, shining star. It stood out from all the rest. Once someone stepped through the doors, it was the first thing that'd catch anyone's eyes. Under the tree an array of presents and candy canes could be found, surrounding a single red chair, currently unoccupied. Light and fluffy Christmas music floated through the mall with ease, truly bringing the holiday spirit into people's hearts. In the sea of people, two girls made their way towards the middle of the mall, one enthusiastic about exploring the mall, the other polar opposite.

Maki Nishikino followed close behind the idol whom she allowed to lead her around the building. In all honesty, she could admit she'd never visited the place. Being busy with her studies, as well as their family's business, she didn't have time to spend with friends, or make any for that matter. "Where are we going?" She posed a question at the girl trotting ahead of her, who turned with a smile on her face.

"Just a store I want to visit! It's been a whole since I visited this mall, so I thought it would be nice to check it out." Nico replied, pointing a finger at a nearby clothing shop.

It looked much more modern than the other shops, with glass walls previewing it's contents and a black and white checkered tile floor. Inside, pop music played at a volume pleasant to the ear. People, mostly other girls, browsed through the many racks and shelves of clothes and accessories. It seemed like a rather popular store. Nico and Maki stepped through the entrance, and the raven-haired girl bolted. Maki watched as she shuffled through the sale items, picking a few pieces of clothing out in the process. Leaving her to it, Maki found herself a seat in the footwear section.

Every so often, the redhead shot a glance outside the store, into the crowd of people, her lavender eyes scanning the area for a couple of familiar faces, which she could've sworn she saw earlier, following them from behind. _Maybe I'm just paranoid._ She thought to herself, mindlessly curling a lock of her brilliant crimson hair around a finger. Letting Nico out of that apartment was a dumb idea, even for her. The fact that she let it happen made her doubt herself. _Honestly, why did I say yes?_ Maki became distraught as she failed to notice the intimidating expression that formed on her face as she wandered through her thoughts.

"Maki? You look a bit scary there." Nico's voice brought Maki back to reality. "Anyway, come with me! I want to try on these." She held up her slender arm, which had a bunch of outfits draped over it. In her hands she held accessories, too many for the redhead to bother counting.

Before Maki could protest, she was pulled over to the changing rooms, where she stood in wait for Nico. The idol emerged from the stall, striking a pose. "What do you think?" She asked with a smile. Nico wore a buttoned up solid chestnut blouse with a red ribbon on the collar. Covering it was a fluffy baby pink polka dot jacket, sporting rabbit ears and a tail. Her leg warmers matched the jacket in color and design, and above it she wore a plaid red skirt, lined with small frills. Nico tied her black hair back into her signature pigtails with red ribbons.

"You...you look okay, I guess." Maki twirled her hair, feeling a bit nervous out of nowhere. _She's adorable..._

"That's it? Fine, fine. I have a lot more, wait right here!"

Maki sat through a few more outfits, giving nonchalant opinions on Nico's fashion choices. In all honesty, each one was cuter than the next. _I must be tired._ She thought to herself, denying herself. _I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all. I'm be thinking straight._

"Were you even looking?" Nico folded her arms across her chest, stepping out of the changing room in her normal attire.

"Oh, sorry." The redhead mumbled flatly, shaking her head. "Are you done here?"

The idol sighed, plopping herself down next to Maki. "Yeah, I found a lot of nice stuff, but I forgot I have no money."

"Idiot. If you're done, let's go. We've been out for too long, I think we should go back to the apartment." Maki suggested, feeling uncomfortable around so many people. Especially since she couldn't find the ones following them.

Said girl crossed her arms in defiance, leaning back on the soft chair. "Why don't we stay? We've barely been here an hour, loosen up a bit!"

"Really Nico, we should go." Maki stated firmly, leaving no room for discussion on the topic as she stood up and walked toward the door, a disappointed Nico in tow.

_Where did they go..._ Maki kept her pace normal, trying to avoid any and all attention. If the others lost track of them, running through a crowd of people would definitely give them away. She weaved her way around the civilians, checking back every so often to make sure the girl was close by. The exit was just in view as Maki was able to spot their pursuers, whose faces she'd seen before. Two girls, one with navy colored hair and the other a light brown, walked side by side in the same direction as them, acting as if nothing were out of place in the world. Though she caught herself staring too long, accidentally making eye contact with the brunette, who smiled at her. Maki gritted her teeth, gripping Nico's arm and dipping into the closest store, which happened to be a small gift shop, mostly filled with racks upon racks of birthday and congratulation cards, and a few other knickknacks. She led them to the back of the shop, stopping behind a wall of thank you cards.

"What are we doing? If you wanted to look somewhere, you should've just said so." Nico spoke as if _she_ was the one being poked at in this situation.

"Shut up. If you didn't notice, we're being followed." Maki snapped, herding the girl behind her as she peeked around the corner. Sure enough, their pursuers saw them enter the store.

It didn't seem as if there was a clean way out of this. The shop harbored only one entrance, thus there was only one way out. Despite the overwhelming crowd flushing through the mall, the store was almost empty. There was no point in hiding, they'd be found eventually.

"Stay here. Don't do or say anything unless I tell you to."

Nico nodded in understanding, whispering a soft "Be careful..." as the redhead stood, revealing her position to the others.

The brunette spotted her, tapping on the shoulder of her friend before the pair faced Maki, standing quite a distance away, no more than ten feet.

"What do you want?" Maki kept her tone harsh and cold in an attempt to intimidate the girls.

"Relax, we just want to finish what we started." One of them replied, a heartwarming grin on her lips. "We never introduced ourselves. My name is Kotori, and this is Umi." Kotori gestured to Umi, who kept a rather straight face so far.

"If the only business you have here is to make small talk, I don't want to be part of it."

Umi spoke up, taking a step towards her. "So where is she? You humiliated us last time, that won't happen again..." Her cheeks flushed red in frustration, or possibly embarrassment. She calmed down as Kotori placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, soothing the more serious girl.

"I don't know where she is." Maki stated simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't play coy with us, Nishikino. We're not idiots, we saw you walking with her. Plus, we heard you're having problems with Ayase's network. You have nowhere to run." Umi exploited victoriously, as if she solved an important case.

Maki frowned, resisting the urge to glance back at Nico's hiding spot. "Even if I do still have her, I'm not stupid enough to take her out in public. I came alone, you must be mistaken."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we inspected there, would you?" Kotori asked, pointing her index finger at the area that currently held a Super Idol just barely out of vision.

_Damn it._ Maki was running out of options at an alarming rate. Either way, they'd find out Nico was here with her, in the event they didn't figure it out already. She didn't expect this to happen today of all days, having only brought a single pistol. There was one of her, and two of them. In addition, she was handicapped in the form of Nico. _  
><em>

"Actually, I do mind." The redhead reluctantly pulled the firearm out, holding it in one hand as she pointed it between the two, leaning more towards Umi, who seemed more capable from last experience.

Kotori sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "So stubborn! We're trying to come to an agreement, but I guess that option is out."

The brunette pulled out a pistol of her own, whispering something into Umi's ear. The navy-haired girl replied with a nod, making eye contact with Maki before charging towards her.

Maki reacted swiftly, clicking off the safety and pulling the trigger, cursing as her first shot was easily dodged by the girl, who slashed at her with a pocket switchblade. Maki was barely able to lean back in time to dodge the blow, which whizzed past her face so quickly she barely had time to see it. _This is bad..._ The second strike came faster than the first, and this time Maki was unable to completely move out of the way, the blade cutting deep across the upper part of her left arm. She winced, her shot altered as the bullet landed just in front of Umi, who lost her balance for a second. Taking the chance, Maki kicked the girl in the stomach, knocking her back just enough to retreat behind her wall of cards. As she ran, bangs filled the air as Kotori fired her own gun. Thankfully, she wasn't as good a she as Maki, and the redhead was able to successfully return to her fort.

Her arm felt warm as blood rushed out, staining her shirt. Pain rushed through her body, her arm throbbing as Maki tried to apply pressure to the wound. Some of the substance dripped down her arm in warm droplets. Stopping them before they had the chance to drip to the floor, the scarlet-haired girl reached next to her, removing a translucent package with a picture of a pillow on it as well as a price label. Opening the pillowcases, she pulled one out, ripping it into a smaller clothe before tying it tight around her wound to stop the blood flow. She was glad they'd stopped in such a convinient store.

"What's going on?" Nico shouted at her the moment she returned.

"Get down." Maki cautiously shot around the corner, pulling back to avoid the oncoming bullets.

The card racks proved as a viable shelter for the time being, though they wouldn't hold forever. Loose cards littered the ground, bullet holes in the majority.

Outside the shop, chaos arose as the innocent citizens fell into panic upon hearing the first shot, and the many more that followed. Sounds of curiosity and fear shot every which way, people pushing and shoving each other to get out of the mall.

In that moment, Maki came up with a plan. It was risky, but it could well be their only chance. She turned the corner once more, shooting to keep Umi away. She was running out of bullets faster than she could reload. The enemy was much more prepared, a huge disadvantage on her part. Maki was down to her last bullet, which she needed to make count. _If I can get someone outside to call the police, an ambulance, anyone to distract them..._ Her thoughts were disrupted as a knife appeared through the thin wall of thank you cards next to her head.

"Maki, I'm scared..." Nico whispered, sulking as far as she possibly could into the corner without disappearing. Her ruby eyes were filled with fear, and her voice trembled.

Maki forced herself to smile as best she could at the idol. "Everything will be okay, trust me." She didn't know what drove her to say such words, but apparently it worked. Nico smiled back, looking a little less tense than before.

Kotori's shots came to a halt as the girl took a second to reload her firearm. Maki took this chance, reaching out and aiming her gun. _I'm sorry._ She desperately pushed her finger against the trigger, shooting past both Umi and Kotori, straight into the crowd of people outside. The glass walls of the old shop came shattering down with a ear slicing crack. The commotion rose even more, the horrified screams of frightened people scratching the air as Umi and Kotori looked to one another.

"Fine. You win this round, Nishikino." Umi shouted from across the store. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." With that, the duo disappeared into the sea of people.

Maki exhaled all the air in her lungs, unable to believe she was able to wriggle out of that situation alive. Her arm throbbed, though she was able to ignore it for the time being, more focused on escaping before the police arrived.

"Nico, let's go. Hurry, we don't have much time."

The idol made no attempt to resist or make any snarky comments as she gripped onto Maki's arm, following her as they dove into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Maki leaned against the inner wall of the elevator, quick pants escaping her lips. She exhaled deeply, releasing all the air in her exhausted lungs. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I-I'm fine." A winded idol collapsed on the elevator floor next to her, clearly dying after the long and stealthy run from the mall back to the apartment building.

Escaping was easy enough after the tsunami of people ripped through the mall. They lost sight of Umi and Kotori, who also made a run for it the moment the glass shattered. Maki was almost one hundred percent sure they wouldn't make it out of that one, it seemed all was hopeless. In any case, it was a huge stroke of luck. Though it wasn't as if they got out unscathed. Pain throbbed through Maki's arm, which had leaked blood ever since she ungratefully received the wound. She was beginning to get light headed, though she wouldn't allow herself to pass out until they returned to the room.

The high screams of police sirens continued to emanate in waves of pure sound outside, though she was confident they didn't leave any trails they'd be able to follow. That was something the girl was always to be wary about. Escape was one of the hardest parts of her duties to her family. One little slip up, and it could all be over. Over time, she learned to flawlessly cover her tracks as if they were merely footprints in the snow, disappearing after a bit of snowfall. The sun was beginning to set as its last rays of light spread across the sky in brilliant oranges and reds, its last burst of energy before the moon took over for the night.

"But what about you?" Nico inquired, her voice full of concern as she inched closer to Maki.

"Me? I'm fine, what are you..." The redhead began, silenced by a foreign finger on her plump lips.

The dark haired girl frowned, pointing at her arm, where the black cloth was stained with blood. "You're not 'fine', stupid."

"S-Shut up..." Maki mumbled through pursed lips. "I said I'm fine, it doesn't hurt."

"I'm not a child you know. You're not that hard to read either, I can tell when you're lying." Nico stated in a flat tone, moving her hands to her hips.

Just as Nico spoke the elevator doors spread apart, signalling the two to step out. Maki said nothing in reply, focusing on unlocking the door more than bickering with the rude girl. Though deep inside, Maki knew Nico was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Showing her true feelings was a difficult task for her to carry out. Ever since her youth, she had a hard time saying what she really wanted to, or doing what she really wanted to. She didn't understand how people could do it so easily, but it was a feat she couldn't do. As much as she didn't want to, Maki knew she would hold in something for a lifetime before admitting it to someone else.

A large burden was lifted off her shoulders as she entered the apartment, locking the door and wobbling over to the sofa. Maki didn't even bother with Nico for the time being, immediately toppling over onto the bliss of her own safety. She could've fallen asleep right there, if it weren't for the insufferable rumbling of someone going through drawers and cabinets. "What are you doing?" Maki questioned irritably as she reluctantly stood up, lavender eyes searching for Nico as her head began to spin. Letting the idol win this one, she sat back down.

"Stay still." Nico ordered, plopping down on the seat next to Maki, a wet towel in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. She attempted to lift the blood stained cloth off Maki's wound, without success. The sleeve stayed up for a few seconds before sliding back down over the gash. "Your shirt is in the way...t-take it off."

"E-Excuse me?" Maki felt heat rising to her cheeks as she tried her best to tame it. "N-No way. Give me that, I can do it myself."

"With one hand? I don't think so. J-Just do it, it's the only way. I don't want to cut your shirt, it's an expensive brand..."

The redhead couldn't argue with Nico, knowing that once again, she was right. "Don't look..." She whispered, waiting for the idol to look away before slipping off her shirt, holding it up with her other arm to cover her chest area from view. She was wearing undergarments of course, though she felt more comfortable with an extra layer of protection. _This is so embarrassing... _"O-Okay, I'm ready...just, just do it quickly." Maki stuttered over her words, feeling more flustered with the idol's ruby eyes fixed on her, a light pink blush on Nico's cheeks as well.

"Yeah..." Nico muttered, lifting the water filled towel to Maki's wound.

She winced as the gash stung, the water sending sparks of pain through her arm. Teary beads formed in the corners of her eyes as she forced herself to stay in place. "Nico, it hurts..."

"Don't be such a baby, it's just water." Nico spoke as if she couldn't care less, though the blush on her face told otherwise as she attempted to move her eyes elsewhere. They inevitably came back to Maki.

"You're a baby..." Maki retorted weakly, speaking to herself more than the girl next to her.

Nico held the towel on her wound for a few more minutes, gently wiping the dark red substance in and around the injured area. It began to feel better after the stinging went away; the cold, soft towel was soothing on her skin. After Nico was done with the towel, she wrapped the gash thoroughly with gauze. "All done!" She announced, pulling back and admiring her work.

"T-Thank you, Nico."

The girl smiled back at her, and Maki felt a foreign warmth fill her, one that only came while Nico was around. She had an idea of what it was, though she didn't want to admit it to herself. _Even if I do see her that way, it can't happen. After all, this is only a mission.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Miles and miles away a blonde girl sat in a jet black leather chair, shuffling through numerous papers. She was deep in concentration, her eyebrows knit together as she scanned the paper with light blue eyes, the color of the sky on its clearest day. A knock at the door interrupted her work, though she didn't seem to mind as she invited her guest in. Another girl stepped through the door, one with long palatinate hair tied into two low ponytails. She trotted over to the blonde's desk, a frown tugging at her lips as she leaned against it.<p>

"How did it go with Umi and Kotori?" The younger girl asked, continuing to focus on her work.

"They weren't able to get her back."

"I see. This is the second time they've failed to apprehend either of the two." Blue eyes finally broke their gaze from paperwork, making their way to the purple haired girl. "It seems I can't trust them with this task. Nozomi, would you...?"

As if Nozomi already knew what she was going to say, her turquoise eyes twinkled as she replied, "Of course. You can leave it all to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. I completely shit away my fall break, all I did was sleep and procrastinate. I got writers block at the end of this chapter, that's kind of why the thing with Eli and Nozomi is super short, sorry! Next chapter I will finally return to Nico's POV ヾ( °▽° )ノ**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for all your support! I really appreciate the reviews, faves, and follows! **


	7. Discovery

Nico sighed, staring aimlessly at the ivory ceiling above her as she lay sprawled across her futon in the main room of Maki's apartment. The air was still, and silence reigned king. Things seemed to have cooled down in the last few days, and people soon forgot about the events at the mall. The 'terrorists' were never found, and the case was dropped. At least that was what Maki told her. Maki. Nico had only known the girl what, a week? Maybe less. Though the idol felt as if they'd known each other a lifetime. Conversation came easy, and she felt relaxed with the girl. Perhaps it was the way they constantly bickered over even the smallest, most insignificant matters. Just the other day, she fought with the girl over which way the toilet paper was hanged. Unfortunately, it ended in a stalemate.

There were even times Nico forgot she was kidnapped in the first place. For some reason she didn't understand, being near Maki made her feel safe. Scratch that, she did understand. Though it was something she didn't want to acknowledge, not now. _Maki doesn't notice all the cute little things she does, but I do._ Nico smiled to herself as she recalled memories of the redhead. The way she twirled her hair, the cute little blush that appeared on her cheeks when she was embarrassed; there were so many attributes that brought her to one conclusion: attraction.

Ever since the day she met her kidnapper, she couldn't help but be left starstruck by the girl. Nico had to admit, Maki wasn't very intimidating for a borderline criminal. She was quickly angered and embarrassed, and easy to read. Over everything else, she was dead gorgeous. Oh, how Nico longed to run her fingers through the girl's marvelous crimson hair. _Plus, she looks damn hot in a suit._

Nico groaned, rolling over the futon and onto the soft carpet. "Stupid Maki." She grumbled, her voice muffled by the floor.

Reluctantly she left the warmth of the futon, trudging around the room in search of a clock. Nico spotted one on the glass table next to one of the sofas, reading 7:30AM. Peeking out the window, she was unable to tell whether or not he sun was up. It was a cold winter morning, and the sky was grey and full of clouds. Though despite the gloomy weather, people were still continuing life as usual. In the city below, people rushed to and fro in the streets, just like any other day.

"Alright!" Nico broke the silence as she hopped into the kitchen. "Nico Nico is here to make the most delicious breakfast for you all today!" She spoke to an imaginary crowd, pausing as she struck her signature pose. "Today Nico is going to make some Nico Nico Love omelets!" Quite glad with her improvised name, she made a mental note to remember it for the future.

Nico searched through the kitchen for the necessary ingredients, ignoring the fact that Maki had almost every food known to man in her _apartment's_ kitchen. Which was one of their smallest and least used properties, according to the redhead herself.

Despite becoming a national Super Idol, Nico was far from rich. Sure, she made a large amount of money from her concerts and other events, though a big chunk of it was used to support her family. In her opinion, taking care of them was more important than buying a mansion and other expensive things she didn't particularly _need_, though she wouldn't turn them down if offered.

Humming '_Nico puri Girl's Path'_, one of her hit songs, the idol began her culinary mission. Thankfully omelets were quite simple and easy to make, so her endeavors harbored little to no difficulties.

As she was about to finish, a yawn came from the doorway. "Nico?" A tired voice called. "What are you doing?"

Nico would've loved to have a camera right then and there. Maki stood in light violet polka-dot pajamas, her normally brushed hair falling every which way. It was clear she wasn't awake, especially with her half lidded eyes and the constant yawns. _Cute..._ Nico thought to herself, almost letting the omelets burn so she could stare a little longer.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" Maki grumbled, wiping her face with the silky lavender cloth on her arm.

"Well, you weren't awake, so I made breakfast." Nico stated, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Be grateful! You're the first one to taste my Nico Nico Love omelets!"

"You didn't have to..." Maki mumbled a few inaudible words to herself, averting her gaze. "I'll be back." With that, the redhead trudged up the stairs.

By the time Maki returned, Nico had just finished their meal. "Alright!" She exhaled deeply, happy with the outcome of her omelets. They were simple, more or less, with ketchup drizzled over it spelling out 'Nico' with a cluster of hearts around it.

"You should really learn to cook Maki, it's an important skill in life." Attempting to sound wise, she tutted a finger at the younger girl.

"I don't need to, normally I have a chef." Maki stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_A chef. She really is that rich..._ Nico frowned, laying the plate in front of the redhead. "W-Whatever! I have a chef too you know! I just...learned to cook too! F-From my chef of course..." She could've gone on if it weren't for the fact that Maki was completely ignoring her. "Hey! I made you breakfast, the least you can do is pay attention to me!"

Maki replied with a monotone 'mmm' noise, as if she'd been listening all along.

"Fine, whatever." Nico pouted, dropping herself into the seat across from Maki's. "Lets eat!"

The idol payed no attention to her own food as she mindlessly shoveled it into her mouth. Her focus was trapped by girl across from her, whom she'd been intently watching since they has begun eating. A satisfied grin found its way to her lips as Maki seemed to be enjoying the meal with a smile on her face. It was a rare sight, Maki's smile. Nico could have counted the times she saw it on one hand alone. Just that simple smile made her feel warm inside.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

_Crap._ "Well, you see..." Nico searched through her mind for a suitable excuse, to no avail. "Anyway, how is it?"

"It was...really good. Thank you, Nico." Maki replied, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

The idol was relived that Maki let her slip out of that awkward situation that could have been. The girl's praise had been more than enough to make her heart skip a beat.

"Great! One day, Nico Nico Love omelets will be eaten all over the world!" Nico changed her persona instantly, forming a heart with her hands. Frowning as she received no response from Maki, she changed the subject. "So where are you taking Nico today?" Nico inquired, placing a finger thoughtfully on her chin.

"Nowhere."

Ignoring Maki's answer, Nico continued on. "Oh, I know! Let's go get a Christmas tree! We can buy the cutest one they have, and decorate it! Christmas Eve is tomorrow, after all. "

"Have you already forgotten what happened the other day? I'm not going to have a repeat of that." Maki crossed her arms in defiance, clearly showing no intention of complying with Nico's demands.

"But Maki! We need a Christmas tree!"

"N-No we don't."

For some reason, Maki seemed hesitant about rejecting the tree.

"It'll only take an hour! I can do it in less!"

"I said no, idiot."

"Fine, party pooper." The girl retorted in her normal voice, quickly finishing her breakfast, which had gotten a bit cold.

"I'm so boored!" With a loud groan, Nico managed to roll off the couch and onto the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Maki peeked from behind her book, raising a brow at the childish idol. "What do you expect me to do about it? Just find something to do."

"There is _nothing_ to do, I already looked!" Nico lifted her hands in defeat, her gaze dropping on the slick black grand piano that lay alone on the other side of the room. "You can play the piano, right? Play something for me!"

"No. I haven't played in a while, I have other things to do."

Nico couldn't help but notice a bit of sadness and longing in Maki's voice, though she wasn't sure whether or not to bring it up. "If you don't want to, we can always go get a Christmas tree..."

"What's with your fixation on a Christmas tree?"

"What do you mean? Who _wouldn't_ want one?"

"Well...we're not leaving this apartment, and that's final." Maki put her foot down, closing the argument.

"Fine." Nico sighed once more in defeat before hopping over to the piano. "If you won't play for me, I'll do it myself." She deadpanned, lifting the cover and revealing the magnificent ivory keys. She hadn't the first clue how to play the instrument, though she pressed some random keys in hope of attracting a certain girl.

It only took three notes before Maki intervened.

"Stop, stop, stop! It sounds horrendous, move over." Maki tossed her book aside before rushing to the piano to stop Nico in her tracks. "Move over." She shooed Nico over to the other side of the bench, sitting down herself as she spread her fingers over the white keys.

Nico closed her eyes as music filled the room. She absorbed the nameless song, each and every note echoing in her mind. It was beautiful, as was the one playing it. The melody was an adventure in its own; fast, uplifting beats fell into a slower, more relaxing tempo. The warm feeling returned to Nico as she cracked open an eye, glancing at Maki. The pianist was deep in concentration, her body lightly swaying to the beat of the music as her slender fingers flew across the keys.

_If only we could stay like this forever._ It felt as if nothing else in the world mattered. Only herself, Maki, and the music surrounding them. But alas, no song lasts forever. Nico found herself frowning as the last note resonated, the air soon filled with silence.

Nico spoke up first, "That was...really incredible. I-I could do better, of course."

"Thank you."

Ignored once again. With a sigh, Nico let it slide. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Maki fell silent. "I don't know. I've been playing since I was young, but I don't have time for it anymore."

_The way she said it sounded...almost sad._ "Well, you're better than all my composers put together! Hey, you should write songs for Super Idol Nico Yazawa!" Nico tried her best to bring up the mood, which seemed to downfall. "What a deal! You'd get to work with the best idol on the planet!"

"Why would anyone _want_ to work with you?"

"How rude! Anyone would want to work with Nico, but I'm only giving the chance to you, so be grateful!"

"No thanks. Anyway, I have some errands to run. I'll be back soon, so find something to entertain yourself with." Maki twirled her hair as she stood.

"No way, you're leaving me here? What the heck Maki! What am I supposed to do here?" Nico groaned, spreading out on the now unoccupied piano seat.

"Not my problem."

"Bring back some desserts! Also, a movie would be nice. But if you get a movie, remember to get popcorn too." Nico began to list other movie snacks, trailing off as Maki simply walked off.

"I'm leaving now, see you."

* * *

><p>"It's this morning all over again." Nico mumbled, sprawled across the couch. Rummaging through her mind for ideas, she came across a rather interesting one. "Come to think of it, I've only been in Maki's room once." In her closet of course, the walk in room full of designer clothes. Checking the time, the raven-haired girl rushed upstairs with an amused grin on her lips. <em>She shouldn't be back for a little bit, I have lots of time to explore.<em>

Maki was very adamant about anyone entering her room. _She must be hiding something._ Why else would she be so against it? According to Maki, it wasn't even her room.

Bursting into the room, Nico rushed to the closet. Feeling rushed the previous time, she now had more time to search through it and try on a few. Oh, how she envied Maki's wardrobe of beautiful clothes. These were expensive, hard to obtain clothes. Trying on a few, she came to realize she and Maki were very different in terms of size, and the clothes were tailored to the redhead. Her own mood dropping, she stepped out of the closet with a loud groan. "Idiot."

Looking around the room, Nico was drawn to the night stand next to the immense bed. "Seriously, who needs this much space." Sliding open the topmost drawer, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was empty. Odd, though it wasn't much to think on. The third one however, was full of cute accessories of various colors and sizes. Nico's eyes twinkled as she immediately reached for one further in the back, which she could just barely reach. Her foot slipped from under her, causing her to fall forwards, her forehead colliding with the night stand.

Nico's curses subsided as the first drawer popped open, a single folder residing within it. _Where did that come from..._ Picking it up, she sat down on the bed. The folder was unlabeled, though its contents were very well organized. Scanning through the papers, her eyes widened.

Maki's 'mission' was thoroughly outlined in great detail. With every word she read, the more confused and distraught she became. "Capture Nico...hold her for ransom...?" Nico read the words out loud, unable to believe it. Various details had been lined out, along with pictures of her for identification purposes. "Russian mafia? What is all this?" Nico didn't know what to think. Maki was just going to hand her off? She felt betrayed. "Maybe it's just a joke. Maybe she changed her mind..." Nico laughed to herself nervously. A hole began to form in her heart, making her chest ache.

"No, not Maki." Nico smiled to herself as memories of the girl flooded her mind. She didn't notice the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes, or the force she held the papers with. They crumpled in her hand, tears dripping off her cheeks. "How dumb, getting worked up over this. I don't even know if any of this is true..." Wiping her face, she gently placed the folder back to its place in the drawer.

Suddenly the apartment seemed like a completely foreign place she'd never seem before. Lightly hitting her cheeks, she exhaled deeply. "Get it together Nico! This is Maki we're walking about. She wouldn't..."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before Maki returned, a plastic bag in hand. Nico decided to take a nap in wait of the redhead, then watch a bit of television. The folder's contents still weighed heavy on her mind, though she found no sense in dwelling on it. After all, there was nothing she could do about it.<p>

"What's in the bag?" She asked curiously, getting up and stalking towards Maki.

"I didn't know what movie you wanted, so I chose for you." Maki announced, opening the bag for Nico to see.

"A musical? Really?" Nico sighed, pulling the movie it of the plastic bag.

"Yes really, I thought it looked good. Was there something else you would've preferred?"

"Literally anything else."

"Well then you should've told me _before_ I left!"

"I assumed you had a decent taste in movies!"

"What's wrong with this one?"

Nico groaned, "I don't know, stupid!" One thing was for sure, Maki hadn't changed. _I'm probably just being dumb._ "Help me turn it on."

"Do it yourself, you're the one who wanted a movie." Maki's retort came as she picked up the book she was reading before.

Trotting over to the television, she slipped the DVD into the player with ease. "What are you doing? You have to watch with me."

"I don't want to..."

"You have to! You're the one who chose this movie."

"Fine." Maki put down her book, crossing her arms as she leaned back on the sofa.

Nico victoriously grinned to herself, starting up the film. She ran to turn the lights off, hopping right next to Maki on the sofa as she returned.

"Do you have to sit so close? There are so many other chairs..." The redhead drew her gaze away from Nico.

"Its no fun if we're not sitting together. Haven't you ever watched movies before?"

No reply came from Maki as the movie began.

About an hour in, Nico was bored to death. Musicals weren't the most exciting movies, nor short. From the information on the back of the DVD, this movie was about three hours long. She would've loved to just go to sleep if she could. Taking a nap while waiting for Maki was the worst possible idea. _Why'd she pick such a long movie..._

Nico's thoughts were interrupted as something heavy fell on her shoulder. Looking over, she was met with a sleeping Maki. "Why are _you_ the one sleeping..." She mumbled under her breath, examining the girl leaning on her. Maki looked to peaceful in her sleep, her face relaxed for once rather than irritated as she and Nico bickered. Her lips were slightly parted as the girl let out little breaths. Nico's cheeks heated up as she ran a hand through Maki's beautiful crimson hair. It was soft, just the way it looked.

Taking advantage of the situation, Nico leaned back, closing her eyes as she lightly laid her hand atop Maki's. _Even if I don't have a chance with her, even if she's going to get rid of me eventually...I want to enjoy my time with her now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late-ish update! I finished it last night, but I was too tired to edit and post it. Anyway, this chapter was more to progress their relationship since I was kind of tired from school and couldn't think of anything to do plot wise. ****Also, the next couple updates might come a little slower because I'm going to write something for Halloween! **

**Another thing. In my fics I don't use honorifics(because we don't use them in English, so if I'm writing in English using honorifics sounds odd.) but should I put them on for Elicchi and Nicocchi? I'm a bit unsure, but I feel like it would be weird if Nozomi doesn't call them that. Anyway, thank you all for the favs/reviews/follows! I never thought people would actually like my fics ヽ(；▽；)ノ Until next time!**


	8. Our Last Day

Maki's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the sunlight that engulfed the room. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she glanced at the girl next to her, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks. The idol was still asleep, her beautiful skin accented by the bright sunlight as she slept on Maki's shoulder. The redhead found herself staring at the sleeping beauty, her face turning redder by the minute. Her twinkling lavender eyes trailed down to her own hand, which was held in a right grip by the other girl's, their fingers intertwined. Maki's heart felt as if it was going to burst as Nico's ruby eyes came to life, flinching at the sudden influx of light. She looked up innocently at Maki, who immediately turned away.

Just then, the phone in her pocket vibrated.

She jumped up, slipping her hand out of the other's as she rushed outside the apartment, leaning against the closed door clutching her chest. Maki didn't know whether to be grateful to whoever was calling her. To be honest, she wouldn't have minded staying like that for a bit longer, though with Nico awake it would've been embarrassing. With a sign, she pressed the green answer button on the phone's keyboard.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning Maki. How are you doing? Sorry I wasn't able to check up on you earlier, some things came up."_ The voice of her father came through the phone, sounding exhausted.

"Everything is going well, father. I still have Nico- I-I mean, the target, in my possession." Maki cursed at the stutter in her voice, especially the fact that it happened during the phone call with her father. She made it a point to act a certain way around him, a way that pleased him. Speaking flustered wasn't part of that act.

_"Are you okay? You sound different from normal."_

"I'm...fine, don't worry." She replied, pausing for her father to speak.

_"Good. Anyway, everything is looking good now. We're going to sell the girl off to those Russians for a huge price. Though they haven't been around for a bit, so we're concerned about that. They might be going for you, so be careful. Bring the target to the designated rendezvous tomorrow."_ Her father explained, not a single emotion in his voice.

Maki frowned. "But father, tomorrow is Christmas. Are we not..." She began, interrupted by the man on the other side of the line.

_"Don't worry about it. Once this mission is over we can spend Christmas together, just like every other year. I'll send you the details later, I have to go. Be careful, Maki."_ With that, her father hung up.

The redhead's good mood dropped, a gross feeling in her stomach. _I don't want her to go..._ Maki thought to herself, reminiscing over her previous conversation.

The past few weeks had been the best in her life. Though Maki would never admit it, Nico brought light to her dark life. Never once was she able to make a friend, or grow close to anyone else. There was no time between helping her father and preparing for the future, she wasn't even able to pursue any hobbies. _Come to think of it, I haven't played the piano since..._ Maki couldn't remember.

Ever since she was young, she indulged herself in music. She loved to sing and play the piano, sometimes even compose her own songs. Though as much as she wanted it, her father wouldn't allow her to continue doing something so useless. But with Nico, she felt she had a chance. A chance to do what she wanted, a chance to enjoy herself like she was never able to.

The tiny girl brought a smile to her face, one that hadn't truly been there for years.

"Tomorrow she'll be gone."

"A surprise?" The raven-haired girl asked, tilting her head in confusion as she was pushed into the kitchen.

"I suppose so...something like that. Just stay here, okay? No peeking." Maki herded the girl into the kitchen and out of view with much difficulty.

Grumbling was audible from the back of the kitchen, in which Maki rolled her eyes. "Geez, how hard is it to sit there and not look." She muttered irritably, double checking Nico wasn't cheating as she walked out of the apartment to retrieve the 'surprise'.

A thick, dark green pine tree stood outside the apartment, snug inside tight netting to hold in its branches and bristles. It was just tall enough to touch the ceiling if the corridor, the tip grazing against the painted wall. Next to it was a large bag full of multicolored decorations, lights, and one large gold star. Carefully lifting the tree, she staggered back into the apartment. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, though she still had a hard time lugging it to a good place.

In all honesty, Maki bought it all the precious night. Though she didn't want it to seem as if she bought it _for_ Nico just because she asked, although that was indeed the case. She took her time setting up the tree on its pedestal, hiding her own excitement. Removing the netting from the tree, Maki fluffed out the bristles evenly, making sure it looked its best before making another short trip to bring in the bag of decorations. "She better appreciate this..." The redhead huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she called out to Nico.

"You can come out now!" She shouted towards the kitchen. Almost immediately Nico hopped out, freezing at the sight of the tree with wide ruby eyes and an agape mouth. "Close your mouth, stupid, you'll catch flies."

Nico regained herself, a smile forming on her lips as she ran towards Maki. "Maki!" With the shout of the younger girl's name, she threw herself onto the redhead, wrapping her arms around the other.

"H-Hey!" Her face heated up as Nico rubbed her head against Maki's chest. "What are you..." She began, her words drowned out by the idol.

"Thank you Maki!"

"It was no problem, really..." The redhead shrugged Nico off, folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you waiting for? Let's decorate it!" The idol ran for the bag of knick knacks, pulling out a handful of ornaments before riddling them all over the Christmas tree. Colorful orbs, candy canes, reindeer, presents, animals, and many other little figures hung on the branches of the pine tree, giving it that holly tone. As Nico worked on the ornaments, Maki trailed the lights around the tree, wrapping it from bottom to top. Honestly she would've liked to help Nico with the ornaments, but alas the light job was shoved onto her, as the tiny girl had no chance of doing it herself. Though the whole time, Maki's eyes were glued on the golden star that lay on the bottom of the bag.

"You know, you're really easy to read." Nico switched to her idol persona, opening her sparkling red eyes wide as she bit the bottom of her lip in a cute manner. "Nico wanted to put the star on the tree...but she'll let Maki do it if she gives Nico Nico a kiss..."

Maki's breath hitched in her throat as a blush spread across her face like wildfire. "Wh-"

"Just kidding!" Nico laughed to herself, holding out the star to Maki. "Knock yourself out."

The redhead's heart vigorously pounded against her chest as she silently snatched the star from Nico. "Idiot..." Mumbling a few useless insults under her breath, Maki gingerly placed the golden star atop the Christmas tree with the utmost care. The star was the finishing touch, the most important part. Holding her breath, she positioned the ornament properly, leaning back and assessing the tree with a content sigh.

"Isn't this great, Maki?" I told you getting a Christmas tree was a good idea." Nico puffed her cheeks, offended of the other girl's distrust in her ideas.

"Don't give me that. I bought it because _I_ wanted to, you had nothing to do with it."

"As if! I asked you to get it, then you did! You bought it for me! It was my idea!"

"You're being a child. Does it even matter?"

"Of course it matters!"

The bickering soon ended with both parties stuck in the limbo of annoyance, refusing to speak to one another.

Nico spoke up, her voice dripping with irritation. "Can we light the fireplace? It's so cold in here."

Maki gripped the idol's wrist as she trudged over to the fireplace. "Don't!" She slid between Nico and the fireplace, a distressed tone filling her words. "You can't! If you light the fireplace, how will Santa get in? Stupid!"

Nico's jaw dropped as she gazed at Maki, a glint in her ruby eyes. "...Santa?" She spoke as if she misheard the other.

"Yes? Don't you know Santa? This is where he comes through every Christmas." Maki replied matter-of-factly, ushering Nico away from the fireplace.

"Y-You...believe in Santa?" A mischievous grin spread across Nico's face as she let out a giggle.

"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone?" Maki rose a brow, glaring at the tiny girl. _What's she talking about? Nonsense, probably._

"I hate to break this to you, but Santa isn't real." The idol stated bluntly.

"Don't be stupid, of course Santa is real. He comes every year and leaves presents under the tree." Maki twirled a lock of her crimson hair uncomfortably. "You're probably just angry because he gives you coal, just like all the other naughty kids."

The raven-haired girl's eye twitched as she positioned her hands on her hips, pointing a finger at Maki. "There's no such thing as Santa! It's just your parents leaving you presents, dummy! Did you really believe a fat man in a red suit came to your house on flying reindeer?" Nico burst out in laughter, holding her stomach. "What are you, five? Do you believe in the Easter bunny too? And the tooth fairy?"

Maki clenched her fists, unsure of what to think. "Shut up, you're wrong!" With no comebacks in mind, she simple stood there like an idiot, taking Nico's insensible claims. "He's real, alright? So drop it!" She hated to admit it, but what Nico said _did_ make a little sense. Having someone she looked up to all her life end up being a fraud...

"Is he real?" Sarcasm was obviously present in Nico's voice as she mocked the younger girl. "If Santa is so real, then I'm sure he'll come this Christmas!" Wiping tears from her eyes, she ceased her laughter. "Unfortunately that won't happen, because your parents aren't here."

Maki wanted nothing more than to walk up and slap the rude idol, though it took all her self-restraint not to. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she watched her childhood shatter before her. _She's lying, don't believe her._ "J-Just shut up! What the hell is your problem?!" With that, she stormed past Nico and up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her, refusing to look back.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Maki repeated, stomping around the room like an irate child. "What does she know? She's just some stupid idol." Falling back onto her bed, her voice died down. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, she doesn't know about Santa." Maki grumbled, shoving her face into a soft pillow. _What am I doing? I'm acting like a two-year old._

With a deep sigh, Maki shuffled into a fetal position, an iron grip around her pillow. _I'm probably overreacting, but...It's Santa..._ Shutting her watery lavender eyes closed, Maki let herself be embraced by the blankets of sleep. "I'll show her..."

Maki stood in a dream, her gaze fixed on a young child with fiery red hair and deep violet eyes. The girl ran excitedly down a flight of ornate carpeted stairs, clad in her cat-patterned pajamas, a stuffed bear in hand. The sun had just begun to rise on the mansion of a home, rays of golden light shining through the immense windows. Maki followed her younger self as she came to a halt, a merry smile on her face as she excitedly ran towards the pile of neatly wrapped presents that sat under the dreamy Christmas tree. The tree's lights blinked rainbow colors as the radiant star on top filled the room with a golden hue. Picking up a moderately large-sized present, Maki shook it with an ecstatic expression on her features, soon dropping it as she dropped it and ran to the table. On it sat a plate of half eaten cookies, next to a note reading _'Merry Christmas! Your cookies were delicious, Maki! You were a good girl this year, keep it up!'_

A loud thud echoed the room, followed by a dozen other sounds of someone walking above her. Bells chimed as the fireplace shook as a buoyant bellow of 'Ho ho ho!' reaching Maki's ears. Her eyes filled with stars as a large man in a red and white suit slid through the fireplace's opening, a sack slung across his shoulder. The man put down the bag, then bending down to the little girl's eye level.

The smile on Maki's lips soon dropped as Santa removed his signature hat, exposing a head of black hair. She stared at him confused as he pulled off his fluffy white beard as if it were a prop you'd find at a costume shop. His face began to morph, revealing a familiar figure underneath.

"Papa?" Maki's older self whispered as the dream before her began to fade.

The redhead awoke to the loud buzzing of her cellphone. She sat up, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she checked the caller. The phone screen read 'UNKNOWN' as it continued to buzz. Curiosity overtook her as she hesitantly answered the call, holding the device up to ear. As she was about to question the unknown caller, they spoke up.

_"Hello, Maki Nishikino."_ A woman's voice greeted in a relaxed tone.

"Who is this?"

_"My name is Nozomi Toujou."_

Nozomi's friendly tone of voice only succeeded in rising Maki's irritation level. "How did you get this number?" She asked rudely, not bothering to hide her discontent. _No one but Papa should have this number, so how..._

_"So curious, are we? From what I've heard, you're the one who took our dear Nicocchi. Now, what do you plan to do with her?"_ Nozomi asked politely, her voice unwavering.

_Who is she?_ Maki though to herself, thinking carefully before she spoke. "That's confidential."

_"Of course. Though I'll have you know, Nicocchi is a very close friend of mine, and I won't take lightly to kidnappers. But don't worry, I'm not trying to pick a fight."_

Maki kept silent. _A close friend? Her name wasn't in the mission overview. If she was able to obtain this number, she must be capable._

_"If you have nothing to say, I'll go ahead and continue. Your apartment building now has been filled with explosives. If you don't return our idol, we'll detonate it."_

"You're bluffing." Panic crawled its way under Maki's skin. _She must be. There's no way she'd know where we are._

_"I assure you, this is no lie. You have twenty-four hours, Maki Nishikino. Though I am curious, why is it you've kept Nicocchi with you for such a long time?"_

"That...that's confidential too..." Unable to catch her train if thought, Maki's mind was in a jumble.

_"Is it now? Hmm. If I were to take a shot at it, I'd say you _want_ to keep her there."_

"E-Excuse me?" Maki internally face palmed at her flustered response. "Don't get the wrong idea."

_"So you don't like Nicocchi?"_ Nozomi retorted playfully, feigning innocence.

Memories from earlier in the day flooded Maki's mind, her eyebrows knitting together as she frowned. "No. She's just like any other spoiled idol. She's rude, arrogant, stubborn, and unreasonable!" She stated, her voice beginning to rise. "She can't keep her stupid mouth shut! The only reason I'm dealing with her is because I have to! Why would you assume-"

Just as Maki was about to blow off her rage into the phone, the door to her room swung open, a teary eyed Nico standing in the doorway, her legs shaking. In that moment, Maki felt her heart drop. Her rage subsided immediately as she searched for the right words in her mind.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Nico asked, her voice quivering as she spoke.

The phone dropped to the bed with a light thud as Maki stood up. "Nico, I-"

"Don't. I should have known all along..." Tears fell from Nico's ruby orbs, sliding down her rosy cheeks. "I'm such a fool for thinking we could..." Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned and ran.

"Wait!" Maki called out, reaching for the fleeing idol, her hand uselessly held out as the small figure disappeared down the stairs. "Come back..." Falling back onto the bed in defeat, Maki lost the energy required to chase Nico. _This is my fault..._

Picking up the phone once more, Nozomi spoke one last time before ending their short conversation.

_"It looks like I'll be seeing you soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for all your support! I actually have no idea what I'm doing at this point ( ´△｀) I'm not sure how many chapters left until I end this fic, but the climax will come soon!(I haven't fully planned that out yet (； _ ) rip)**

**Also as a heads up, next week I'll be posting a Halloween fic instead of updating this one or the other one(you guys should go check it out, hehe), so I won't update this one until next week or the week after. **

**Please leave reviews! I do enjoy getting feedback from you all, it helps me improve. **


	9. The Truth

**A/N: sORRY THIS UPDATE IS LATE! I forgot to write it and played games instead;;;;;; That's also why its short-ish. Anyway, next week I'll be updating my other fic, so this one will be on hold until the week after(Unless I find some incredible motivation to write both).**

**Thank you all for your support, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thick, heavy rain poured from the sky out of nowhere, as if someone above accidentally tipped over a bucket of ice water. The liquid smashed to the ground with a roaring patter. Dark grey clouds lined the sky, as if the sun put on a woolen sweater. Umbrellas were pushed open; little specks of color in the monochrome streets of Tokyo.<p>

Nico ran through the luxurious apartment corridors, her eyes shut right. _I won't do it, I won't look back._ she thought to herself, shaking her head as she shuffled down the stairs. Tripping once or twice, the idol took no notice of her bruised knees as she jogged on without rest, tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Why?_

Nico stepped out the building and into the rain, where the warm liquid running down her face blended with the relentless water falling from the sky. Finally out of the apartment complex, she slowed her pace. Ignoring the rain, she trekked on. _What did I expect? She kidnapped me. What the hell made me think she'd ever like me._ Questions raced through her mind as her inky black hair stuck uncomfortably to her face and neck.

Strangers on the street gave her looks from the safety of their multicolored umbrellas, though Nico have cared less. Her cold, numb, shaking legs brought her to a halt at a nearby park, which lay abandoned.

"Stupid." The idol grumbled, falling onto the wet bench with a 'plop'.

_I was a fool to have fallen in love._

Nico soon lost track of time, her bland ruby gaze plastered on a large puddle of water. A small green leaf faced the storm, floating its way across the puddle as it was struck by rain. On the leaf sat a speck of red and black, struggling to stay afloat.

"Look out." She whispered as the leaf was sunken, despite the ladybug's desperate effort.

The rain above Nico's head suddenly ceased as a figure took seat next to her.

"My, my, you're soaked, Nicocchi. Isn't it cold?"

A familiar voice sang into the idol's ears, one she hadn't heard in years. "Nozomi?" She asked gently, looking up with wide eyes.

Nozomi's long purple hair was tied into two low twin-tails, a pair of fuzzy pink earmuffs settled atop her head. She wore a light beige sweater with woolen hems, a chestnut cape hung over her torso. Her outfit was topped off by a cute baby pink scarf with an array of blue stars, lined with little puff balls.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"What does it matter?" Nico deadpanned, her gaze dropping back to the ground. "Why are you here? We haven't spoken in years." The idol could clearly remember parting ways with Nozomi and their blond friend, Eli. The two decided to go off together to Russia, and Nico hadn't heard from them since.

Nozomi shot her a friendly smile. "It's nice to talk to old friends now and then, is it not?"

"I guess so."

"So why are you sitting here in the pouring rain?"

Nico replied with a shrug. "No reason."

"Still as stubborn as ever. I'm going to get to the point. I know about what happened, Nicocchi." Nozomi sighed, housing herself up from the bench. "I know about Maki, all of it." She held the umbrella above herself and Nico, holding out a hand. "Let's go, you don't want to get sick out here."

"What?" Nico questioned, surprised at Nozomi's sudden claim. _How could she know? Maki said she was keeping everything secret. Then again, can I even trust Maki...?_ Ruby eyes looked away defiantly from her old friend.

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi chimed, holding up a hand threateningly. "It's been a while, but I'm sure I've still got it!" She feigned a groping motion with her fingers in an attempt to provoke the wet girl.

Nico jumped in fear, an instinct from the past. "N-No! I'm getting up!" She stuttered, shooting up from the bench.

"Good!"

Nonetheless, the idol was glad her friend hadn't changed one bit, or at least it didn't seem that way. Nico walked beside Nozomi, their footsteps splashing as the rain pattered off the umbrella. The two walked in silence, as Nico didn't feel up to making conversation.

Wind buffered against them, though it did not cause either to stagger. A thin layer of rainwater blanketed the stone trail as the two friends made their way upstream. The sky remained gloomy, showing no signs of letting up.

Nozomi eventually broke the silence. "So what are you going to do?" She asked, keeping her gaze ahead.

"I don't know." Nico kept her head down, considering her options. "I guess I'm free to go home now..." _That's right, I'm not being held captive anymore. Maki didn't even try to stop me._ She pondered the thought either a sigh.

"Will you go home?"

"What else can I do?" With an indecisive expression plastered on her face, she continued. "But if I go back, they'll ask what happened. I wouldn't know what to say..."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?"

"I..." _I don't want her to go away._

Nozomi rose a brow in curiosity, a smile pulling at her lips. "You still want to protect her, even after what happened?"

Nico turned away, her mouth refusing to let out a voice. _She protected me..._

"I see." A knowing grin found its way to Nozomi as she clapped her hands together. "Anyway, there's our ride. Let's get you out of the rain, Nicocchi."

A jet black limo was parked on the street outside of the park, liquid trailing down its tinted windows. As the duo approached, the driver exited the vehicle, umbrella protecting his expensive looking tuxedo as he held the door open for the girls to enter. As Nico stepped into the limo, she driver handed her a dry towel. Mumbling her thanks, the idol took a seat across Nozomi, leaning back on the black leather seat.

"Thank you." Nico muttered under her breath, wrapping the towel around herself. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to see Elicchi." Nozomi announced with a smile, gingerly laying one of her legs atop the other. "You haven't decided what you want to do yet, so this won't be a problem, would it?"

The idol nodded. _Why should I care what happens to Maki..._ With a frown, ruby orbs gazed aimlessly out the window. Streams of rainwater flooded down the outside of the car, its constant roaring drowned out by the soundproof vehicle. Nico denied every memory of the redhead. It was as if she infected Nico with a venom that slowly ate at her heart: love.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Nicocchi." Nozomi observed the mood, speaking sympathetically to her tiny friend. "If you don't fix your gloomy attitude, I'll have to do it for you!" She threatened jokingly, looming ever so much closer to Nico, who jumped at the statement.

"I-I get it! Don't come any closer!" Nico exclaimed, guarding her chest.

Nozomi grinned victoriously, briefly looking out the window. "We're here."

The limo came to a halt in front of an opulent black building, whose door was lined with gold. A bodyguard stood outside the entrance, which sported a long red carpet. It gave off the aura of a luxurious restaurant that costed more than Nico had. An immense line stretched out the door and around the corner, and quite a bit of people had gathered around the structure. The big shining sign on the restaurant had golden letters etched into it in what Nico assumed to be Russian, although she couldn't read it.

"A restaurant?"

"You'll see."

The driver opened the car door for them, holding an umbrella over the two as they exited the vehicle. Nozomi led Nico through the sea of people, nodding to the bodyguard who allowed them passage into the restaurant. Inside, music floated through the air. The walls were a similar obsidian to the exterior, save for intricate gold and white designs. The floor was covered in scarlet carpet, lightly sinking under their feet as they made their way across the room.

Nico said nothing as she was dragged every which way. _Why are there so many people here? Moreover, are they all really this rich?_ It irritated her to no end that the sheer amount of people in and outside of the restaurant had enough money to dine at such an expensive place. After sneaking a peek at the menu, her eyes popped out of their sockets.

Nozomi led the idol to the far side of the room, where the bar resided. On the other side of the counter stood a girl in a bartenders uniform with long grey-brown hair. Nico's jaw dropped.

"Good evening, Nico!" She chirped, shooting the girl a smile.

"Y-You're...!"

Nozomi interrupted their reunion, speaking as if she were in a rush. "Kotori, is Elicchi still here?"

Kotori nodded, slipping her hand under the table. A soft 'click' resonated before Nozomi was pulling Nico off once more.

The black-haired girl could've sworn there wasn't a door there before. Then again, it was in the corner of the restaurant where light didn't reach. Nozomi's turquoise eyes shot back and forth, making sure they were unnoticed as she opened the door, pushing Nico in with her. The door closed behind them, followed by the sound of gears shifting, then a loud 'click'.

The duo stood on an overhang, above a lobby-esque area. A few leather sofas riddled the ground floor, along with lamps and tables. The coloring of the walls and the carpet matched that of the restaurant, though the lighting seemed dimmer.

"Is the restaurant really this big?" Nico inquired, primarily speaking to herself as she observed the area.

"This isn't part of the restaurant." Nozomi replied, gesturing for Nico to follow her down the stairs.

Doing so, Nico slightly craned her head to the side in confusion. Not part of the restaurant? Then what is this... she thought to herself, only growing more and more addled as she was lead downstairs and into a long corridor, a pair of double doors at the end.

Nozomi knocked on the door before announcing, "We're coming in." She pushed open one side of the door, ushering Nico inside.

The small room sported a darker lighting than the rest of the area, thought a bright lamp was stationed on the large desk, which sat parallel to the entrance. On it, a blonde girl sat on a black office chair, her head face down on a pile of papers.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi tapped the girl's shoulder, which seemed to jolt her awake. "Sleeping on the job, are we?" She commented playfully, an amused expression on her face as the other groggily looked around with sky blue eyes.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." The blonde's cheeks were a bit flushed as she was caught asleep. "I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry about it, Elicchi. Anyway, we have a guest."

"Who..." Eli shot up, embarrassed that it was not only Nozomi who witnessed her nap, but another as well. Upon settling her gaze on the idol, she smiled. "Nico? It's been a while."

It made Nico glad to be reunited with her friends. It'd only been a year or so since she left school to become an idol, though it felt like forever. "It has! Did you guys miss Nico Nico?" She made a cute pose, though just as always, it didn't affect the two, as they just began to laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Nico," Eli began as she continued to giggle. "It's just that you haven't changed one bit."

"Well, neither have you."

Nozomi and Eli glanced at each other, before the blonde spoke up. "Well, actually..." She sighed, organizing her thoughts. "Let's sit down. Nico, there are a few things we have to tell you."

Suddenly Nico felt a chill run down her spine. _That's right. How did Nozomi know about Maki? What is this place?_ Unanswered questions zoomed through her mind as she took a seat on the couch across from Eli and Nozomi. "What is it? Are you to getting married or something?" She asked nervously.

"No." Eli replied, repressing the light pink blush that spread across her cheeks. "Anyway, do you know who Maki Nishikino is?"

"Of course I know Maki. She's the one who kidnapped me, after all." Nico deadpanned, unhappy of the topic. _She's also the idiot I fell in love with._

Eli didn't seem content with the idol's answer. "But do you _really_ know who Maki Nishikino is?"

Memories of Maki's words filled her mind as Nico replied, a hint of sadness in her tone. "I thought I did."

"Maki is the only daughter of the Nishikino family. Which means that she'll inherit her father's position as boss." Eli explained.

"What is this, some kind of mafia crap?" Nico joked, though she was half serious about the question.

"Precisely." Eli confirmed, letting things sink into Nico's mind.

The idol stared at the two in disbelief. Realization dawned on her as she recalled past events. "But what do I have to do with anything?!" Nico raised her voice in a feat of panic.

"As an idol, you have...value." Eli hesitated in her words.

"Value?" Nico remembered the folder she'd found in Maki's room, the mission briefing. "Was...was Maki really going to sell me off? I-I found papers saying it was her 'mission' or something..."

"It would make sense. I knew the Nishikinos would make some move after finding out we were friends."

Nico felt an awful rotting pit in her stomach, unsure of what to think. "Are you guys part of the mafia too?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before." Eli apologized. "I know it's a lot to take in, but we wanted to tell you the truth."

_Am I dreaming?_ Nico thought to herself as the information bombed on her worked to process itself into her mind. _If it is, I'd like to wake up now._

"Nicocchi, are you okay?" Nozomi asked, concern laced into her voice.

Exhaling the breath she'd been holding since the start of their conversation, Nico nodded. Honestly, she wanted to drop the subject and talk about anything else. "Is it always this crowded here?"

Eli spoke up, acknowledging Nico's attempt to change the subject. "No. We're having a party tonight, for Christmas Eve."

"Speaking if which, you should go have fun." Nozomi chimed in. "You can have anything you want, Elicchi's family owns this restaurant."

Nico immediately jumped up from the couch. "Anything?" She asked, waiting for confirmation. _The food was expensive, but if Eli is paying for it..._

Eli sighed in defeat. "Knock yourself out. But first, you should change into something more formal, your clothes are drenched." She pointed out as she continued. "Go down the corridor, second door to your left. There should be something that'll fit you in there."

"Are you saying I have a childish figure?" Nico grumbled, glaring at her friend's mature, curvy figure. "Whatever!" She stomped out of the room as Eli and Nozomi laughed to themselves.

_Maybe it'll be good to get all of this off my mind._

* * *

><p>"Was that a good idea? Sending her in there, that is." Eli asked the purple-haired girl in concern, crossing her legs. "We invited <em>her<em> after all."

Nozomi reached into her pocket, pulling out a deck of tarot cards. Blindly pulling out a blue and white card.

"Well?"

"I don't think we have to worry." Nozomi announced with a smile, turning the card around for Eli to view. On it there was a picture of the sun shining magnificently over a small man, who held a flowing red flag and rode on a white stallion. Below it was the text 'The Sun'. "I think the rain will let up soon enough."


	10. Be Our Guest

A girl with hair the color of burning flames lay on her overly sized bed, staring aimlessly at the white ceiling. She released all the air in her lungs with a deep sigh, trying to find the energy to breathe once more. In her mind she replayed the event over and over, growing angrier and angrier at herself each time. After all, she was the only one to blame.

"Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot." Maki wanted to scream, to punch herself, to do anything at all. But alas, it was as if all her energy had dispersed in one foul swoop. _I should have went after her. I should have done something._ The more she dwelled on the thought, the more frustrated she became. _I just let her go._

"Now what?" She asked herself as she turned to her side, shifting into a more comfortable position. Nico's departure would soon cause tremendous problems, Maki was sure of it. Not only did she screw up her chances with the ebony-haired girl, but her mission as well. With the idol gone, Maki would be forced to show up at the rendezvous empty-handed. Her father would be furious with her careless behavior. To have the prey gripped snugly in her talons, letting it loose as she lost sight of her way.

The mission was indeed crucial to her personal reputation, as well as the reputation of her family as a whole. This was one mission she couldn't fail, although falling in love with the target wasn't part of the plan. Maki forced herself to believe that she had everything she wanted with her father and the mafia, though in the back of her mind she never let go of the thing she thought she wouldn't need: Love. She found that in the idol, who was surprisingly cute despite her narcissistic tendencies. She spoke as if Maki hadn't kidnapped her, as if they were friends. Nico was different from the others she'd kidnapped before under her father's orders, who did nothing but scream and cry for help. _Maybe she was just an idiot. _Then again, maybe an idiot was all she needed.

Maki wanted nothing more than to disappear, to leave all her troubles behind and fade away in that very spot. "Maybe it was for the best." She muttered, thoughtlessly playing with a lock of her red hair, twirling it between two slender fingers. "She can go back to being an idol." Maki closed her eyes, reminiscing over the night she first laid eyes on the girl. Nico's voice was that of an angel, one that gingerly floated down to earth. The redhead felt her heart flutter at the thought of the idol, a warmth flooding over her, shielding her from the cold winter atmosphere.

_Right, the heater's off._ Brushing the negative thoughts off the top of her mind, she reluctantly stood on quivering legs. Her world was once more dull, the spontaneous light source which wiggled into her life grew further and further away, its alluring shine slowly fading into darkness.

Sounds from the outside world penetrated Maki's empty apartment; hundreds of thousands of people surged through the streets of Tokyo, each and every one with their own story. With Christmas Day one night away, people rushed for last-minute sales. Unlike the years before, Maki felt no excitement for the upcoming holiday. Her Christmas wishes wouldn't come true. Santa Clause wasn't coming.

Trudging down the glass stairs and into the living room, an envelope near the door caught her attention. Maki would've missed it if it weren't for the shimmering gold seal. A mix of curiosity and confusion rose to her face as she bent down, picking up the envelope as if it were a bomb, ready to explode at any given second. The envelope was a deep obsidian, unscathed but for the golden seal on the back. On the front, the name 'Maki Nishikino' was written beautifully in golden script, though there was no return address. Though Maki could've guessed who sent it.

Carefully removing the seal, she slipped the letter open. Inside was an invitation, written on white and black quality paper with intricate designs etched in gold. Maki read over the invitation a few times, taking in the information.

**You've been invited to Eli Ayase's Christmas Dinner Party.**

**No need to RSVP, we know you'll be there.**

**P.S. She's excited to see you!**

"She?"

Along with the time and location, the letter was incredibly brief, not that there was much to say in the first place.

"Eli...Ayase..." Maki's lavender eyes opened wide in disbelief as she clutched the invitation, sprinting upstairs. Flinging open the drawer, she swiped the mission outline and skimmed through the files. _Why are they all out-of-order?_ Slightly annoyed at the disorganization of her documents, Maki pulled one out. "Leader of the Russian Mafia, Eli Ayase." The redhead said in silence as her mind caught up with her eyes. All of a sudden, realization struck her like lightning on a metal rod.

"They have Nico."

* * *

><p>Checking the address for what could've been the hundredth time, Maki pulled into the back alley of the designated restaurant. The location was surprisingly close to her apartment, a mere ten minute drive. Reading over the letter one last time, she threw it aside. She opened the car's mirror, fixing her styled scarlet hair before checking she had everything. Under her dress, a holster wrapped around her leg, in it a loaded black pistol. Her purse held extra ammo, as well as her wallet and handkerchief; it was a dinner party after all. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the vehicle. <em>I'm coming, Nico.<em>

Maki was given a few stares as she strode to the entrance of the restaurant; which gave off a sophisticated, dapper aura. She wore a scandalous black dress, which extended half way up her well toned thighs. Three golden chains replaced the left strap, wrapping around her shoulder and swinging around to the other side. A few other chains and golden decorations hung from Maki's outfit, a grey and gold belt on her waist. Long, translucent gloves stretched up her arm, clinging to the skin under them. She promptly ignored any lost eyes that found their way to her, keeping her head high and her gaze forward. Blocking the extravagant door was a rather large, intimidating bodyguard in a black tuxedo, clutching on to a small clipboard.

"Name?" The bodyguard asked, though it sounded more like a command.

"Nishikino." Maki replied with ease as the guard mumbled a few inaudible words into his headset; soon giving her a curt nod, allowing her to enter the building.

The heels of the redhead's black knee-high boots clacked against the tiled floor, which soon turned to a deep velvet carpet. Examining the area, Maki found nothing out of the ordinary. People around the room chatted and ate as if it were any other Christmas party, their laughter only drowned out by the jazzy music that blasted over all else. Faces of strangers whom she'd never seen before trotted across the carpet, clanking glasses and telling drunken holiday tales. The lights of the restaurant were dimmed, save for the eminent glass chandelier hanging above, which glimmered brilliantly like the sun.

On a normal basis, or under any circumstances other than this, Maki would never walk into the enemy's base alone and unprepared. It was rule number one; it was common sense. Her father had always told her such, ever since she was a child. 'Never, ever enter enemy territory without reinforcements.' He'd told her. It meant death, or worse. \ Though she was driven to get her idol back, even if it meant risking her life. Despite everything Maki knew, there she was. It was obviously a trap. Infiltration wouldn't have done her any good, since the enemy already knew she'd come for Nico.

_What should I tell her when I get her back?_ Maki wondered, slowing her pace as she wandered through her meadow of thoughts. _I should probably apologize...but then again, it was her fault for eavesdropping and misunderstanding._ A disgruntled frown found its way to her lips as she twirled her hair. _No, you have to apologize, idiot. You would've found out about Santa anyway. _She thought to herself, a light pink blush spreading to her cheeks. _Maybe I should tell her how I-_

Lost in her fluffy thoughts, Maki payed no attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she walked straight into someone, whose petite figure fell backwards, Maki in tow.

"Hey!" The girl snapped as the two fell, one on top of the other. "What the hell..." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

Maki's head shot up as a familiar voice rang in her ears. Under her, a girl with inky black hair tied into twin tails shot a deathly glare, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Nico?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" The idol snarled, although her crimson eyes gave off a sadder look, one of longing rather than malice. "And get off me!"

Violet eyes widening, a blush spread across Maki's embarrassed cheeks like wildfire as she swiftly stood, dusting off her dress. She hadn't noticed before, but Nico's outfit almost matched hers; it could have been easily misunderstood. Nico's dress was a similar black fabric, although it hung shorter than her own. A large red ribbon sprouted from her collar, matching the two in her hair. The belt around her waist was white with a golden buckle, chains draping down on either side. To top it off, golden earrings contrasted against her dark hair.

Addressing Nico's earlier question, Maki twirled her hair. "I'm here to get you of course, so let's go." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No."

"No?"

The idol crossed her arms in defiance, scowling at the other. "What makes you think I'd go anywhere with _you_?" Before Maki could retort, she continued. "Don't you remember? I'm rude, arrogant, stubborn, and unreasonable! Why did you come back anyway? Oh, right! So you could steal Nico away again and sell her off!" Nico mocked, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes.

Listening to the older girl, guilt began to surface in Maki, scratching at her gut. As much as she wanted to come clean and apologize, her pride simply wouldn't let her. Expressing her true feelings had always been a difficult feat for the redhead. _Just apologize._ Mentally scolding herself, she tentatively opened her mouth to speak. "...Nico, I-"

Interrupting Maki once again, Nico shushed her with a trembling finger. "And you know what?! Maybe _I'm_ the idiot for-"

"Nicocchi, I think that's quite enough."

A gentle hand placed itself on the idol's shoulder, a taller figure appearing behind. The most noticeable traits of the girl were her long, royal purple hair, her marvelous turquoise eyes, and her tremendous bust. Though that relaxed voice was one Maki had heard before, one she couldn't forget.

"Y-you're..."

"Its nice to finally meet you, Maki Nishikino. Nico told us a lot about you." Nozomi smiled in greeting, polity bowing to the other.

"Excuse me?" Maki questioned, recalling their previous telephone conversation. "Don't act coy with me. All of this is _your_ fault, idiot!" From what the redhead knew, this Nozomi Toujou was dangerous, at least to her own well-being. Heightening her guard, she prepared herself to react quickly if the time called.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The purple-haired girl chimed playfully, feigning a frown. "We've only just met."

_How annoying._ Maki thought to herself, wanting nothing to do with Nozomi. _It's not like I can argue about this anyway, I have no proof._ With a sigh, she changed the topic. "Whatever, it's not like it matters anyway. Come on Nico, let's just go..."

"Like I said before, I'm not leaving." Nico stated matter-of-factly, standing her ground as she shifted behind Nozomi.

"Unfortunately, Nicocchi and I have things to do. She won't be leaving." Nozomi said as if it pained her to do so, an apologetic expression on her features as she ushered Nico away, mouthing four words to Maki.

_And neither will you._

Maki kept her cool demeanor upheld, despite the trepidation she held inside. Nozomi's words stunned the girl, keeping her slumped in the mud as she hastily retreated into the crowd. Shaking it off, the redhead rushed after them, swiftly shuffling through the busy restaurant. Standing on her tip-toes, she was barely able to catch a glimpse of the two girls disappearing into the shady corner next to the bar. Nozomi whispered something to the bartender, whose grey-brown hair and amber eyes caught Maki's attention. _Were they working with Ayase?_

By the time Maki was able to reach the bar, all three were gone. The bar was left unmanned, the long-haired girl nowhere in sight. Kotori, was it? Their named had slipped Maki's mind a while back after the incident in the mall. Moving into the shadows, she examined the wall. Far to the right was a small keyhole, nearly invisible to the naked eye. Scanning the secluded area for any discrepancies, she deemed it safe before shuffling through her purse. Pulling out the silencer, she attached it to the pistol out of eyesight. _Causing a commotion here would mean trouble. _Looking around one last time, she aimed the gun at the locked door, quickly pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight through the lock without a sound. Gently pushing the broken door open, she slid through.

"What is this?" She whispered under her nervous breaths as she kept close to the wall, peeking around the corner. Maki stood on a balcony, which overlooked another luxurious room. Although it harbored no chandelier, it's leather couches and golden lamps gave it a more refined tone. The room was empty, not a single person in sight. The air was still, the muffled jazz music from the restaurant slowly dying out the further she went in. Keeping her finger on the trigger, she advanced down the stairs.

Quite a few doors widened her options, but she'd more or less settled on the long corridor which lead to a suspicious looking double-doored room. Just as Maki was about to step into the hallway, a click echoed through the room behind her. Quickly taking action, she craned her neck to the side, a bullet just barely missing her right cheek. Turning around, she came face to face with two girls she'd reluctantly met a few times before.

"Kotori, how could you miss! She was right there!" The girl with azure hair lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry Umi, my hand slipped!"

The duo rushed behind one of the couches as Maki made the same move, sliding to the safety of the couch as gunshots rang overhead. The couch shook with each shot; she could feel the bullets sinking into the leather couch. As Kotori stopped to reload, she begun her barrage of shots. _This is a waste of bullets, neither of us will get through these couches. _She thought to herself, as she kept firing, the bullets fluttering uselessly into the tough sofa. Eventually she pulled the trigger, a pathetic clicking sound taking the place of a gunshot. "Damn it." She mumbled, throwing her purse to the ground and reaching for the ammo.

Fumbling to reload the pistol, she ducked behind the couch as Kotori fired a few more shots. Though after a bit, she halted fire. _What are they doing?_ Maki wondered as she fought back the curiosity toe peek her head out. Just as she secured her purse once more, a heavy weight collided with her from the side. Blue filled her vision as she felt the weight of another on top of her, then something sharp and cold against her cheek.

"Put the gun down, Nishikino." Umi warned, pushing the knife gently into her cheek. "You can't win here, not against the both of us."

Little drops of red dribbled down Maki's cheek as she stared into the eyes of her attacker. "I've done it before." She pointed out, aiming to distract Umi as she discreetly reached under her black dress.

Umi frowned, a sheepish look in her eyes. "That was different."

"Was it?" Maki asked, egging the other on as she slowly gripped the handle of the switch blade.

"A-absolutely!"

Sensing her chance at the stutter in Umi's words, Maki lunged forward. Ignoring the pain of the blade that sliced her cheek, she flipped her own knife open and swung it at the blue-haired girl. Unfortunately, her reflexes weren't quick enough. Umi blocked it just in the nick of time, aiming for an attack of her own. The knife slammed into the ground next to her head as she flung it to the side, as far as it would go. Folding her legs in, Maki kicked up on Umi's stomach as she reached to pull her knife out of the red carpet. The girl fell backwards, knocked off Maki. Breathing in quick heavy pants, she shuffled backwards before hopping up and running for the closest door. Behind her, Kotori's shots dances around her feet as she swung the black door open, pushing herself inside.

The room was pitch-black, though Maki had no problem adjusting her eyes. Feeling her way around as she ran, the room seemed to be full of crates and boxes. Paying no attention to their contents, she hid behind a crate near to the door, hoping to find a lucky opportunity to escape. Her cheek throbbed, her face flowering with pain as she flinched at her own touch. Warm liquid trailed down her cheek, uncomfortably dripping off her chin. Maki took long, silent breaths; her lungs gasping for quick air she could not deliver. Light flooded into the room as the door was opened once more, footsteps tapping against the hard cement ground as two girls entered.

"You can't hide here forever Maki!" Kotori announced, though her voice sounded somewhat disappointed.

_Are the lights broken?_ The redhead observed as her pursuers searched in the dark. Reaching for her pistol, she was greeted with an empty holster. _Shit. _Slipping her knife away, Maki blinked her eyes a few more times, unable to see the words on the crates. Wiping the dust off, she sighed to herself. Of course it would be crates of wine, completely useless to her. Bottles rattled as Umi and Kotori searched the other side of the room, which Maki was thankful for. It bought her a bit more time to come up with a plan, though at the moment her mind was blank. She had nothing up her sleeve, not to get out of a situation like this. If it were one person, she would have no problem fending them off. Although Umi was plenty capable on her own, and Kotori held a gun. Both of those factors greatly hindered her plan.

Scanning the area as much as she could without light, Maki noticed the sheer amount of boxes. They riddled the floor. Not one or two boxes, but rows and columns of them, piled atop one another almost to the ceiling. _If I could just... _Forming a hasty plan in her mind, she sat in wait for the perfect moment. Shuffling of heavy boxes against the floor filled her senses. They seemed to be checking together, slowly making their was towards the back of the room. Soundlessly moving from her hiding spot, the girl moved closer to the pair, keeping low to the ground. Maki took a deep breath as she positioned herself behind a high stack of crates, Umi and Kotori on the other side.

_It's now or never._ Maki thought to herself, putting her plan into action. She stood, taking a few steps back before charging towards the crates, colliding with them head on. The crates shook, the bottles inside them clinking against one another as Maki hauled all her weight onto them, pushing them over. The second they began to tip over, she bolted. Behind her the sound of wood cracking and bottles shattering created an awful crashing noise. With that distraction she was able to escape the room, slamming the door behind her as she ran to the sofa, which lay ripped and riddled in bullet holes. Mustering the strength she had left, she slid the couch to the door, blocking the entrance.

"I have no time to lose." The redhead reminded herself, picking up the gun she'd dropped before as she headed for the long corridor. A pair of obsidian doors awaited her at the end, their handles made of gold. _Nico is behind this door. _She clutched the pistol firmly in her hands, holding it up as she prepared to enter. _I'll get her back, no matter what._ Counting silently to three, she pushed the door open.

A loud 'bang' resonated, a flash of light illuminating the room for a split second before pain seared through Maki's body like a wildfire. The pistol she once held so courageously slipped from her hands, falling meekly to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I (kind of) got over my writer's block! It was hard to write this chapter, but I tried to get something longer out, seeing the last one was super short. Anyway, next week I'll be releasing the chapter I'm rewriting for another fic instead of this one, but after that I'll go back to updating this weekly until it's done.**

**Also, thank you guys for all your support! All these follows and reviews keep me going (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ **


End file.
